Ouran HouseFull House
by ElectraX
Summary: This story is a roncom, with quite a lot of tragedy involved. Ever wondered what It'd be like to live with the Ouran group under one roof? This is a story that involves most of the Ouran host group all under one roof because of their unique and tragic backgrounds. But what happens when two girls enter the house as new guests. What's the tragic secrets behind everyone's past?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran House/Full house.

Character Descriptions for chapter one -  
Asuma - The owner of the house or also known as "Father" to the boys in the house. He's a dark haired man with a little stubble, muscly built with dark brown eyes. He's very intelligent but is very lazy at times. He rivals a lot with Tamaki but they both are more alike than they think.  
Tamaki - Tamaki, a tall slim boy with blonde hair and bright blue eye's. He is often very stubborn and sulks when something doesn't go his way. He hates mornings and often gets excited when he thinks of new ideas to do with the "family".  
Kaoru and Hikaru - Kaoru and Hikaru are the troublesome twins. They both have mousey brown hair with blue eyes, tall but not as tall as Tamaki and a thinner build. They like to play games and pranks on the others, especially Tamaki and if not Tamaki then Kidshi is the victim. They often rival Tamaki with everything they do.  
Kidshi: - Kidshi has black hair and brown eyes and is smaller than all the others in the house and younger as he is only 16 and the others are all 17 years old. Kidshi is the child of the "Family" and is often either taken care of by Kaoru and Hikaru to wind up Tamaki or picked on (bullied by) Kaoru, Hikaru or Tamaki.  
Kyouya: - Kyouya has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is the brains of the family. He is to be Asuma's successor to take over the business in which Asuma created. Kyouya keeps the "family" together and holds the fort down when Asuma leaves for his short time business trips.

Dialogue -  
Asuma: As you know I'm going on a business trip tonight and I'm going to be away for a while leaving the house and business in charge of you lot...Unfortunately. -Sighs-  
Hikaru: We'll be fine dad.  
Kaoru: Yeah, you've left us so many times we're used to it now.  
Tamaki: You never told us about a business trip?  
Kyouya: Yes he did, you have the attention spam of a goldfish. As always you just chose to not listen. Or in Kidshi's case get distracted by a butterfly.  
-Everyone looks over to Kidshi who has a butterfly clutched in his hands. Kidshi hears his name mentioned and slowly looks up to them trying to remain a straight face not showing his excitement for catching the butterfly-  
Everyone:...  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Little girl.  
Kidshi: AHEM!  
-Kidshi Releases the butterfly leaning back on the back of the chair with one arm up slouching trying to make himself appear more manly-  
Asuma: As I was saying..whilst Lady Avril is accompanying me on this business trip. There are certain consequences for us both which we must take responsibility. I'll leave you in charge with her two children.  
-Everyone jumps back in their seats shocked-  
Takeshi: CHILDREN!?  
Kaoru: HOW YOUNG WE TALKIN' HERE DAD!?  
Hikaru: Yeah spill it old man.  
-Everyone has their own day dreams of a typical young, annoying, rebellious child-  
*Shudder*  
Asuma: They're both around well..your age, maybe Kidshi's age, I'm not sure.  
Everyone: -Slowly looks over to Kidshi-  
Kidshi: -Shrugs- What? Don't look at me with that look.  
Kaoru: Oh...  
Hikaru: My...  
Tamaki: No.  
Tamaki: Oh yeah, just leave us with another demon to take care of! Our generation is completely different to Kidshi's generation! Have you seen the other kids in his year!? Have you!?  
Kaoru: Yeah old man! What's your problem!? Did we do something bad?  
Hikaru: This is payback for that time I beat up that kid isn't it.  
Asuma: No Hikaru I was completely un aware that you..beat..a child up until informed now. -Shakes head in disappointment- Anyway, stop thinking you've got all the hard work. My job has It's faults and consequences also.  
Hikaru: Oh yeah, like what?  
Asuma: Avoiding any temptation towards Lady Avril.  
Kaoru: Is she hot?  
Tamaki: -Frowning sat in the corner- Try keeping it in your pants and you'll be fine. No temptations for you.  
Hikaru: Dirty boy.  
Asuma: -Ignoring Tamaki- As I was saying. It is your duty to look after these children until we return. If you fail, then you're all moving out and finding your own way to success.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Cling onto Asuma's legs- WHAT NO! DAD WE WONT SURVIVE OUT THERE!  
Tamaki: -Hugging head- I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO LIVE ALONE! I WONT SURVIVE! I TAKE THAT LAST COMMENT BACK DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK TO REALITY! I WAS SAVED WHEN YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: YEAH! YOUR LIKE OUR FAMILY NOW!  
Kyouya: That's preposterous. You know better than I that I'm supposed to take over the business. There's not a chance I'll survive without a good environment.  
Kidshi: -Rubs the dead butterfly which is now in the palm of his hands, in Asuma's face- SHUT UP KYOUYA THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS! MY BUTTERFLY IS DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!  
Kyouya: -Pushes glasses up sighing- That's because you pulled his wings off Kidshi.  
Kidshi: I WANTED TO EXPERIENCE FLYING TOO! -Sniffs tearing up- Rest in peace.  
Asuma: -Places hand on Kidshi's face pushing him away- Boys, boys please. This is a last resort for me. This business trip could do so much for the company. I've never asked much from you in the past. And Kidshi, enough with the animals...please. I found the hamster in the fridge the other day. What's wrong with you child? You're 16, you're supposed to be out with friends or...going to Kendo championships or somethin'.  
Kyouya: -Lifts glasses up as a glimpse of light passes through them- Fathers right. If this means a lot to him and the family business then surely we can handle taking care of a couple of children.  
Asuma: -Smile- I'm glad you're taking this seriously Kyouya. Because this is the first time I've had to trust you all with something. -Sigh- I'd rather be on a tropical island with girls at my back and call and a nice cold drink in my hand myself. -Fantasizing-  
Tamaki: -Ignoring Asuma- How can you take such a thing seriously. One Kidshi is enough.  
Kaoru: It's your fault he is the way he is.  
Hikaru: Yeah Tamaki, if you didn't drop him on his head when he was younger he wouldn't be so screwed up.  
Tamaki: That never happened. I thought we discussed this situation. He was a lot older. I never knew him as a child. And he doesn't remember so shh. -Slices finger across his neck signalling to Kaoru and Hikaru-  
Kidshi: I w-was dropped on my head as a child. -Bottom lip trembles-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Pats head- Of course not Kidshi. -Both shake head at Tamaki disappointingly-  
Tamaki: -Frowns-  
Asuma: I'll be setting out tomorrow. I'll be expecting you all up early. -Yawns- If I have to, you all can suffer with me.  
Kaoru: Very mature father.  
Tamaki: So what, we're basically just babysitting them. Keeping them out of trouble.  
Kyouya: Any rules involved?  
Asuma: Just, no police, ambulances and avoid violence, please.  
Kyouya: -Nods-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: There's going to be police?  
Kidshi: Ambulances?  
Tamaki: These kids sound like a pain in my ass.  
Asuma: -Pushes Tamaki down to the ground placing his foot on top of Tamaki's back- None of that language Tamaki. You need to set a new example for your new friends. -Smirks to self-  
Tamaki: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!  
Asuma: I'm just screwing with ya. -Laughs- So, can I trust you all?  
-Asuma takes his foot off of Tamaki's back, Tamaki stands up glaring to Asuma whilst brushing himself down-  
Tamaki: Jerk.  
Kyouya: Alright. You can leave it to us. We'll be fine.  
Asuma: -Nods- Thank you. I appreciate it boys. Well, I'd appreciate it more if you guys did the work and I stayed at home on my lazy ass replacing your positions.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Gasps- That's not what we do.  
-Asuma stands up off the chair. Kaoru and Hikaru stay sat on the floor where his legs once were still positioned as if their hands and legs were still wrapped around his legs, whilst Tamaki yawns falling back onto the chair carelessly lay on his side turned to Asuma with his head rested on his arm-  
Asuma: Well, I have lots of packing to do. -Nods- I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Goodnight boys. Oh and uhh...good luck with the kids Tamaki. I know how much you love em'.  
-Tamaki appears behind Asuma looking cool with his hands in his pockets and his eyes shut carelessly as he places his foot on the back of Asuma's head pushing him to the ground-  
Tamaki: Stop bragging or you'll stay and help watch the kids from your new wheelchair. I'll have them paint you with spaghetti.  
-Asuma jumps up freeing himself head locking Tamaki in a quick reaction, smirking to himself Tamaki attempts to break free of the headlock-  
Asuma: -Laughs- Heh, I see you've picked up a few fighting techniques off of your old man growing up ay Tamaki?  
Tamaki: You're such an ass. Let me go.  
Asuma: Love you too. -Releases-  
Tamaki: -Rubs neck-  
Asuma: Well, goodnight boys.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Yeah night dad.  
Kidshi: Night dad, love you.  
Hoshi: Goodnight.  
Tamaki: -Yawns- Night douchebag.  
Asuma: Love you too. Peace out.  
-Asuma leaves the room. Kidshi is still sat on the floor with his legs crossed like a child looking to the butterfly in the palm of his hands-  
Kidshi: Stupid butterfly. Why does everything I love burn.  
Tamaki: Because you always set fire to them. Stupid.  
Kidshi: -Bottom lip trembles- But I didn't this time.  
-Hikaru and Kaoru appear beside Kidshi patting him on the head whilst frowning to Tamaki.  
Hikaru: Tamaki, you're so mean.  
Kaoru: Yeah Tamaki. -shakes head- So cruel.  
Tamaki: -Yawns stretching-  
Kyouya: Right well. I'm going to get some sleep. After all we're expected to be up early tomorrow.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Yeah, you're probably right. Come on Kidshi.  
-Kaoru and Hikaru both grab one of Kidshi's arms each lifting him to his feet and walking him to the stairs-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: We'll come tuck you in.  
-Everyone leaves the dining room all accept from Tamaki who is lay on the chair-  
Tamaki: The first time we get the house to our selves over a long period of time, and look what happens. We get stuck with some kids.  
-Tamaki walks into the kitchen muttering to himself whilst looking in the fridge and the cubards-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- I can't cook why am I bothering looking for food -Realizes the seriousness of what he just said- I can't cook.  
-Silence-  
Kaoru, Hikaru, Kidshi, Kyouya, Asuma: -Hears screaming from downstairs- WHAT ABOUT COOKING! WHO'S GOING TO COOK OUR FOOD!?  
-Kaoru and Hikaru frown to them selves whilst tucking Kidshi into his bed as Kidshi frowns to both Kaoru and Hikaru with his thumb in his mouth-  
Kidshi: Yeah, what about food? What about my cookies, what about..  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shouts to Tamaki- TAMAKI KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOU'RE DISTRACTING AND UPSETTING Kidshi!  
Kyouya: -Smirks to himself listening in on the conversation whilst looking to a book sat by his window-  
Asuma: -Laughing at Tamaki reading a book in bed with a glass of scotch in the other hand-  
Tamaki: -Downstairs curled up in the middle of the kitchen floor- T-This can't be happening.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Both sigh walking out of Kidshi's room- This is going to be a hell of a long night.  
Kaoru: Maybe we should make Tamaki something to keep him quiet for the night?  
Hikaru: Or we could just make something and eat it in front of him to make him suffer?  
Kaoru: -Nods- We could you're right. You are so smart sometimes Kaoru.  
Hikaru: -Grin- But I guess we need to get some sleep tonight huh? -Sighs-  
Kaoru: Yeah I guess so.  
Hikaru: Maybe we can fool around with his emotions tomorrow instead.  
Kaoru: -Nods agreeing-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru both walk to their room taking their clothes off stripping down to their boxers. They then push their beds together and get into bed and turn the light off beside them speaking to one another-  
Hikaru: When's that god damn servant going to stop moving our beds further apart everyday. It's so annoying.  
Kaoru: Conswayla? She doesn't speak any English. I learnt the hard way. I once asked her for a banana you..don't want to know what she gave me.  
Hikaru: That'd explain what I found in your draw then. Good job really, I was kinda freaked out by it and never got the courage to ask. -Laughs- I was worried.  
Kaoru: -Nods- It's not what you think.  
Hikaru: Good.  
Kaoru: Well, goodnight Hikaru, sweet dreams.

Hikaru: Goodnight Kaoru, sweet dreams to you too.

-End of Chapter one-

Favorite me if you liked it so I know whether to write more please! :) And I'll apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes because I'm not very clever I just like to use my imagination. If there's any way I can improve, let me know in the comments, thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran House/Full House

New characters in this chapter -  
Kai - A slim, short height-ed girl with long brown hair which fell to her hips with luminous blue eyes. She is very bubbly, outgoing and boy stress at times and has a very short temper.  
Ankoo - A tall girl with mid length, black hair which fell just above her breasts and brown eyes. She is stubborn at times, lazy, intelligent and very opinionated.  
Dialogue-  
-The next morning-  
-Kyouya is first to wake up out of the boys already dressed wearing simple blue jeans and a white, baggy shirt pushed up to his elbows. He looks to his father who is wearing a black suit with a suitcase by his side and a shot of scotch in his hand. He turns back to look to Kyouya-  
Kyouya: You're drinking this early? What's going on?  
Asuma: You're a smart boy Kyouya. Listen, there's something I never told you.  
-Intense moment-  
Kyouya: Hm, whats that?  
Asuma: I don't like flights. -Serious expression on face-  
Kyouya: -Sighs using his index finger to raise his glasses whilst shaking head in disappointment- I see. -Pauses- On a slightly more serious note, this trip, father?  
Asuma: Yes, what about the trip?  
Kyouya: This business trip. Why..  
Asuma: I know we made an arrangement for you to work with me as soon as possible on my next business trip but I can't help but have to turn you down this time. -Looks down to ground guiltily-  
Kyouya: I understand.  
Asuma: -Looks up in shock- Huh?  
Kyouya: The business is in bankrupt. I've been looking at the charts recently. I'm not an idiot. I know what this business trip means to the company.  
Asuma: -Nods- I'm sorry. You were supposed to take over the business as soon as...  
Kyouya: Hm. -Nods- It's fine. It's a huge business this should blow over soon.  
Asuma: Hm. I hope you're right.  
-At that moment alarms, shouting and groaning are all heard from up stairs. Kidshi is first to walk down the stairs in Pajama pants and no shirt with a teddy under his arm-  
Asuma: Good morning Kidshi.  
Kidshi: -Yawn- Mornin' dad. -Looks down to teddy and throws quickly- Yeah, that's not the same teddy from when I was kid. It's...I found it under Tamaki's bed.  
Kyouya: -Smirk- It's cute you still have your childhood teddy.  
Kidshi: -Glares over to Kyouya- Y-Yeah.  
-Next to walk down the stairs is Hikaru and Kaoru both with robes on, open revealing just their boxers underneath, whilst dragging Tamaki down the stairs behind them with one leg each. Tamaki shouts to the both of them whilst being dragged down the stairs wearing nothing but boxers himself and his blankets beneath him-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Mornin' All.  
Kyouya: -Looking to Kaoru and Hikaru- A-Are those my robes? -More concerned about his clothing-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Smile innocently- You suggested we wear something around the house other than our boxer shorts. And you suggested robes so we thought we'd borrow one of yours Hiro-san -Smirk- You're right, they are comfy.  
Asuma: As rowdy as ever first thing in the morning eh boys?  
Tamaki: KAORU, HIKARU, PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU. I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN YOU LET GO!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Tamaki wasn't waking up to his alarm.  
Tamaki: I'LL SHOW YOU NOT WAKING UP TO AN ALARM WHEN YOU'RE SIX FEET UNDER!  
Kidshi: Lucky he had his blanket otherwise he woulda had carpet burn on his ass. I call it ass burn.  
Kyouya: You're used to the occasion Kidshi?  
Kidshi: Yup, Kaoru, Hikaru AND Tamaki used to always do it to me every morning on a school day.  
Tamaki: DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN KAORU, HIKARU!  
-Kaoru and Hikaru release Tamaki smirking to one another. Before Tamaki has chance to get up and chase the two of them they both run disappearing from sight-  
Tamaki: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!  
-Tamaki walks towards the kitchen scratching his head in confusion looking angry and tired-  
Asuma: Mornin' Tamaki.  
Tamaki: -Mumbling to self- Stupid twins always ganging up on me then hiding in MY hiding place which I cannot find as it is secret and hidden -Carries on mumbling not responding to Asuma-  
Asuma: Kyouya will you see to something for me?  
Kyouya: Hm?  
Asuma: When they get here I don't think they'd take to the idea of young men walking around in their boxers.  
Kyouya: -Smile- I'll try my best.  
Asuma: -Nods-  
-Meanwhile in the kitchen is both Kidshi and Tamaki-  
Tamaki: Hey Kidshi, if I put you on my shoulders could you reach that for me? You have underwear on right?  
Kidshi: Dude I passed the whole not wearing underwear thing for bed ages ago.  
Tamaki: Good.  
Kidshi: Alright kneel down.  
-Tamaki kneels down on the ground whilst Kidshi jumps up onto Tamaki's shoulders. Tamaki stands up straight as Kidshi reaches for the coco pops at the top of the cubard-  
Tamaki: -Struggling to carry Kidshi's weight- You got 'em yet?  
Kidshi: Nope. They're hiding.  
Tamaki: Come on! Have you put on weight or something? For a short guy you sure as hell are heavy.  
Kidshi: Quiet a second I'm trying to concentrate!  
Tamaki: You, concentrate? It's like talking to a brick wall.  
Kidshi: DO YOU WANT YOUR COCO POPS TAMAKI? DO YOU!?  
Tamaki: -Sighs- Yes, I want the coco pops.  
Kidshi: Then shush.  
-Kidshi reaches up managing grasp the coco pops from the top of the cubard-  
Kidshi: I GOT 'EM!  
-Kidshi raises the coco pops into the air waving them around frantically proud of himself-  
Tamaki: KIDSHI STOP MOVING I'M GOING T-  
-Tamaki trips faceplanting the counter before falling to the floor. Kidshi falls down dropping the coco pops up in the air but his fall is cushioned by Tamaki-  
Kidshi: Cushioned, nice.  
-Kidshi looks up as the coco pops fall down from the sky-  
Kidshi: ITS RAINING COCO POPS! TAMAKI THIS MUST BE YOUR DREAM! I HARDLY LIKE THEM AND IT'S THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED!  
-The box hits Tamaki on the head on it's way down to the ground-  
Tamaki: Kidshi, get off me.  
-Tamaki shrugs Kidshi off of his back and silently walks away from the scene with a red mark on his head where his head bounced off of the counter. Whilst Kidshi is stood with both arms out by his side eating the coco pops as they fall into his mouth-  
Asuma: The maid left yesterday.  
Kyouya: It's fine. Kidshi will be done in a second and everything in that area will be demolished. Food wise, I assure you.  
-Kidshi stands up smiling to himself as he walks away-  
Kidshi: Done.  
-Kyouya not even tempted to look back to Kidshi is smiling to himself looking to Asuma's shocked expression as he looks to Kidshi walking away-  
Asuma: Does Kidshi regularly do that?  
Kyouya: Eat of the floor?  
Asuma: Yes.  
Kyouya: Yes.  
Asuma: I see. Weird kido aint he?  
Kyouya: -Smile- He is unique.  
"Beep Beep"  
Asuma: -Looks outside- Well, that's my que to leave.  
Kyouya: I'll walk you to the door to see you off.  
Asuma: -Shouting upstairs- I'M OFF KIDS!  
-Kyouya walks Asuma towards the door as Kaoru and Hikaru crawl out from behind a picture on the wall, making their way to the door with Asuma and Kyouya to see their father off. Tamaki walks downstairs with a toothbrush in his mouth and coco pops in his hair whilst Kidhshii walks with chocolate all around his mouth towards Asuma-  
Asuma: I know this'll be hard for you all to deal with for a while bu-  
Kidshi: -Interrupts- Hey has anyone seen my remote?  
Tamaki: Back of your boxers.  
-Kidshi looks behind looking to his but where the remote is neatly tucked into his boxer shorts, he takes it out smiling to himself-  
Kidshi: Oh yeah. Gaming time -Goes to walk away-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Uhh..Kidshi ol' bud?  
Kidshi: Huh? -Stops walking-  
Kyouya: Fathers talkin'.  
Kidshi: Right, yeah, sorry dad you where sayin'?  
Asuma: -Sweatdrop- As i was sayin'. I'll ring once a week, however if you need me don't hesitate to ring.  
Kyouya: Everything will be fine I assure you.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Yeah go on dad, we're fine.  
-A man walks in with pink suitcases. Everyone aside from Asuma looks to them surprised-  
Tamaki: Pink. Hm. -Confused-  
Hikaru: What's-  
Kaoru: Going on?  
Kyouya: -Raises glasses with an astonished expression on his face- So much luggage.  
-The men bring the rest of the bags in one after the other and then walk back out and stand by the car-  
Asuma: About that. Boys, if you would be so kind to unpack the luggage and place it into their rooms please.  
Kaoru:...  
Hikaru:...  
Tamaki:...  
Kidshi:...  
Kyouya:...  
Asuma: I'll see you all when I see you. Be careful. And look after the house for me. Have a great time babysitting won't you.  
Tamaki: That son of a bitch.  
-Asuma leaves in his limo meanwhile everyone stands looking to the bags for a second-  
Tamaki: About the bags...  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Yeah. Are we..actually unpacking some guys luggage?  
Kidshi: I don't wanna unpack any dudes underwear.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Or man thongs.  
Kyouya: I highly doubt with the standard their family is at they'd have anything highly un appropriate as that.  
Tamaki: That's like saying Kidshi still doesn't wear cartoon undies.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: You still do? -Look to Kidshi-  
Kidshi: -Panics- Wh- n-no.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shake heads in disappointment-  
Kyouya: Alright well they'll be here soon so we should probably go unpack their clothes and accessories.  
-Later on everyone has finally got the bags up stairs and has started to unpack them. Kaoru is sat with his legs crossed and his back to Hikaru, both using one another's backs as support-  
Hikaru: I can't believe we have to do this.  
-Hikaru opens the first suitcase pulling out a range of rubber duckies and a range of foods in the suitcase-  
Hikaru:...  
-Everyone looks to Hikaru as they see his reaction all sat each to their own bag looking back to him-  
Kaoru: What is it Hikaru?  
Hikaru: There's -Pauses- rubber ducks.  
Kidshi: Great. I'll be taking one of those. The last one I had drown. Don't ask how I'm not sure myself.  
Hikaru: There's also loads of food.  
Kidshi: -Stands up immediately walking over- Alright where? What kind of food is it? And how longs it been there? -Pauses- Scratch that I don't care how long it's been there. 10 day rule.  
-Hikaru empties out the rubber ducks and food onto the floor as Kidshi circles them looking to the food-  
Kidshi: This isn't food. There's just doritos and chocolate cake.  
Hikaru: -Shrugs- Typical kids.  
-Kaoru then unzips his suitcase to find cartoonified shirts and dark shirts with skulls on-  
Kaoru: I think they're gothic gentlemen.  
Hikaru: -Glances over to clothes- Oh yeah.  
Kaoru: Hey whats this?  
Hikaru: Kinda looks li-  
Tamaki: -Interrupts Hikaru- OH MY GOD!  
-Looking in shock and horror as he picks something from his own bag, and holds it up dangling it in front of him for everyone to see as he reveals a lacey blue bra-  
Tamaki:...  
Everyone:...  
-Tamaki throws him self backwards dragging his legs across the floor looking to the bag in horror-  
Tamaki: T-They're...  
Kaoru, Hikaru: TRANSSEXUALS!  
Kidshi: GAY!  
Kyouya: -Sweatdrop-  
Tamaki: I WAS GOING TO SAY GIRLS!  
Kyouya: It seems the tables have turned.  
Tamaki: -Edges back over to bag suspiciously soon getting over his trauma- There appears to be two sizes of bra's here.  
Kaoru: Hikaru: -Appear sitting at each side of Tamaki raising they're eyebrows smirking to him- You'd know.  
Tamaki: Shut up.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Gothic girls are so scary. -Shudder-  
Tamaki: -Nods-  
Kidshi: -Shuffles over sitting around the suitcase- Really? You think they're girls?  
Kyouya: It would be the most simple explanation. -Raises glasses standing beside them-  
Tamaki: Yeah, it would. But -Sigh- I'm ashamed and a little weirded out to say this but, girls in Kidshi's class usually don't have -Pulls out a bra- This size boobs. They're pretty...  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Big.  
Tamaki: -Nods- Even for the girls in our year they're still big!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Nod-  
Tamaki: Then there's a smaller size. -Pulls out a plain black bra-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Average, well being honest, pretty small.  
Tamaki: Compared yes.  
Kidshi: It makes no sense. -Walking around opening the rest of the bags- Girls don't play games consoles or -Looking in next bag- Play instruments and stuff.  
Tamaki: -Places hand to mouth thinking to himself- I'm still not convinced. I think we're being screwed with. I think there some little kids screwing around with us.  
Kidshi: Well even I wouldn't stuff a suitcase with girls underwear just to play a prank. It's just weird.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Maybe they like drag?  
Kyouya: Somehow I have my doubts. They're from a very rich family. It's unlikely that they'd be raised in such a manor.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Shrugs- You'd think the same about us but...look at Tamaki.  
Tamaki: -Holding up girls boxers with his fingertips with a slight expression of confusion on his face-  
Kyouya: Hm. I guess at this moment anything could be possible. In any case let's pack this stuff away and see what happens in the end. They should be here soon.  
Tamaki: I'm still in my boxers.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Appear in front of Tamaki holding up pink knickers close to Tamaki's face- Hey Tamaki, these would look great on you don't'cha think?  
Tamaki: -Blushing- I hate you guys.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: It's fun screwing with you.  
Kyouya: Come on we should hurry before they get here.  
-Everyone gets back to sorting the suitcases out and unpacking-  
-Later that day-  
-Everyone is stood looking to the room with two beds, two wardrobes and other objects-  
Tamaki: -Clapping hands together- I think we've done well. -Smile-  
Kidshi: I'm tired. -Yawn- Think I might go back to bed.  
Kyouya: I don't think that would be a good idea Kidshi. Our guests will be here soon.  
Kaoru: I guess we did pretty good? But uh, we don't know who's is who's so everythings just everywhere.  
Hikaru: -Shrugs- Leave them to do it. We did enough.  
Kaoru: Wh-why is there a cot in here? I've been wondering for a while, but nobody said anything so I didn't mention it.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: They have kids? They're kids who have younger kids. -Raising eyebrows- Hm.  
-Tamaki makes an attempt to run from the room in a panicking state. Kaoru and Hikaru hold him back as he attempts to pull away struggling and straining-  
Tamaki: I'M GOING TO BED AND NEVER COMING OUT OF MY ROOM! I WANT DAD BACK!  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Oh no you don't.  
Tamaki: YES I DO! LET ME GO!  
Hikaru: Come on Tamaki it can't be that bad. It's just a couple of kids.  
-Kaoru and Hikaru release Tamaki. Tamaki falls down to the ground on his stomach his arms folded in front of his face and his head resting on his arms-  
Tamaki: -Sobs- I don't wanna look after kids. I can't handle Kidshi as he is now. Kids hate me! I remember that woman's kids we ended up babysitting and, and the cheese sandwich stuck to my face an-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Actually...that wasn't the kids who did that to you. And the kids are the same age as us all, maybe It's just because dad put the word Kidshi and kids in the same sentence the fact that we was worried. As for the babies..and cots. I really..don't think they have kids?  
Kidshi: The cheese sandwich was mine, I was sat on your bed so I didn't get crumbs on mine. And as I was about to take a bite you jumped on me falling to sleep "supposedly not knowing I was there". Then when I finally broke free I was unable to free my sandwich.  
Tamaki: And you wonder why I hate you.  
Kidshi: -Shrugs- You lay on me.  
Kyouya: -Sigh- I'll be downstairs doing some final preparations.  
-Tamaki stands up brushing him self down as Kyouya walks out of the room-  
Tamaki: Well...I'm going to get changed and be a man about this.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Yeah, probably the right way to handle things.  
Hikaru: Kaoru you getting a shower?  
Kaoru: Yeah, I guess.  
Kidshi: To..gether?  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Lean on each others shoulders- Yeah, why not? Do we not always?  
Kidshi: -Slowly looks to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: -Shrugs then walks out of the room-  
Kidshi: Use two are weird.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Grin innocently-  
-As Kidshi leaves the room Kaoru and Hikaru high five each other smirking to them selves-  
Hikaru: You think we freaked him out?  
Kaoru: We always do, he's to easy.  
Kaoru: Yeah -Laughs-  
Hikaru: Wanna go shower then?  
Kaoru: -Nods casually-  
-Later on-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru both have the same quarter shorts on. With different shirts Kaoru wearing a white shirt and Hikaru wearing a black shirt. They walk downstairs and into the living room sitting on the chair. Meanwhile playing on the games console still in his pajamas is Kidshi-  
Kaoru: Kidshi shouldn't you be getting ready?  
Hikaru: Yeah, the girls slash homo's slash drags will be here soon.  
-Kidshi is upside down with his head dangling off the couch with a console remote in his hands and a cookie in his mouth whilst mumbling-  
Kidshi: Am good I has lophs of phime.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: Right?  
-Hikaru and Kaoru look back as they hear Tamaki walking down the stairs-  
Hikaru: Look at Womanizer over there! Is someone getting dressed up?  
Kaoru: It sure looks like someones getting dressed up Hikaru.  
Tamaki: If anything I'm under dressed.  
-Kaoru and Hikaru scan Tamaki's body from the plain white shirt to the grey joggers and bare feet-  
Kaoru: -Mutters to Hikaru quietly- I guess he just makes anything look good.  
Hikaru: Kinda like me and you huh Kaoru?  
Kaoru: -Nods agreeing-  
Tamaki: Has anyone seen my socks? I can't find them and I don't like the feeling of floor on my feet. -Looks down to Hikaru and Kaoru's feet- Are those my socks? -Serious face-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Grin to Tamaki- Conswayla didn't wash our clothes before she left.  
Tamaki: Y'know what...I haven't eaten all morning. So I don't even care. Is there any breakfast?  
Hikaru: Nope.  
Kaoru: Kidshi ate it all.  
Tamaki: -Sighs sadly- Things just get worse every morning.  
Hikaru: You can try cookin' if you like. But...I don't advise it.  
Kaoru: Please don't. I would prefer not tidying up after you once again.  
Hikaru: -Nods-  
Tamaki: -Sighs- At least I still have my morning bru.  
-Ding dong-  
Tamaki: huh?  
-As Tamaki makes his way towards the door Kyouya appears in front of him already stood at the door ready to open it grinning back to Tamaki. Tamaki looks to Kyouya in confusion-  
Tamaki: How did you...  
Kyouya: Hm. -Smile- I think our guests here.  
Kidshi: WHAT THE GUESTS NOW!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Walk to the door laughing- Hahahaha, Kidshi lil' bro your gonna need to hurry up. Oh no wait..it's to late oh well, come on Kidshi. Let's introduce our selves to the guests.  
-Tamaki smirks to the twins and walks over to Kidshi grabbing his wrist dragging him away from the console and towards the door with the others-  
Kidshi: NO! YOU CANT HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS!  
-Kyouya opens the door to find two girls. One tall girl with medium length black hair which stopped just at breast height and hazel eyes, wearing short shorts with red tights, a black and red shirt, and orange docs eating chili heatwave doritos. Stood beside her is a short young slim built girl with long, light brown, wavy hair which flowed over her shoulders down to her hips, bright blue eyes and wore dark blue jeans and a plain white vest shirt and sandals-  
Kai:...  
Boys:...O_O  
Ankoo: Yo. -Still eating doritos-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: So they are girls.  
Kai: You thought..we were men?  
Kyouya: Aha, I assure you that's not what they meant. -Smile-  
Ankoo's thought's: AWWW HE'S SO CUTE HE HAS THE SWEETEST SMILE EVER  
Ankoo: -Ankoo blushes but tries to hide it by eating doritos carrying on as normal-  
Kai: -Laughs slightly- Guys do wear pajamas! -Looking to Kidshi-  
Kidshi: I DON'T USUALLY WEAR THEM! I'VE BEEN MADE TO OKAY! TAMAKI PUT ME DOWN!  
Tamaki: -Paused looking shocked, staring to the girls-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: No real men don't wear pajamas. That's just Kidshi. Huh? -Turn to Tamaki poking him- Tamaki?  
Tamaki: -Still froze-  
Kyouya: P...Please, do come in. -Smile-  
-Kai and Ankoo both walk into the house walking through the group of boys, Kai whispers to Ankoo-  
Kai: Nobody told us it was a house full of guys. -Whisper-  
Ankoo: -Shrugs- We're like men anyway? So we're good.  
Kyouya: Make yourself at home. After all you'll be staying here a while.  
-Whilst Kai and Ankoo stand looking at the huge mansion Kaoru and Hikaru are busy leaning on each of Tamaki's shoulder poking his face. Meanwhile Kidshi is trying to break free from Tamaki's hand which is holding Kidshi off the ground slightly-  
Kidshi: -Sigh- I'm stuck here forever arnt I?  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Don't worry bout it lil' guy. We'll get you out. We put you there in the first place.  
-Tamaki zones back in dropping Kidshi flat on his face whilst Tamaki turns quickly looking the opposite way towards the girls as they have now moved-  
Tamaki's thought's: -Sweatdrop- T..Th...  
Kai: DIBS PICKING SIDES OF THE ROOM FIRST! -Runs upstairs-  
Ankoo: K..Kai! Damn, ditched.  
Tamaki: They play video games, have...girly underwear  
Kaoru: Whaddya want em to wear Boxers?  
Tamaki: It makes no sense.  
Hikaru: What's not to make sense of?  
-Kai then runs back downstairs looking to Ankoo whilst saying with a straight expression on her face-  
Kai: I dibs the left side. Next to the window. You get the bathroom side.  
Ankoo: Dammit.  
Kai: -Breathing heavily, laughs slightly- There's a lot of doors up there. I had to check every one of 'em to see which one was ours.  
Ankoo: How did you know which one was ours?  
Kai: Someone un packed our stuff strangely -Looking to everyone- Thanks I guess -Smiles-  
Kyouya: It's no problem -Innocent smile-  
Kidshi's thought's: Her smiles so..mischievous.  
-Tamaki appears in front of both Kai and Ankoo looking to them both. Kai and Ankoo look to one another confused as he continues to stare without saying anything-  
Ankoo: Can we help you with somethin'.  
Tamaki: Girls?  
Ankoo: We're men in disguise.  
-Tamaki shakes his head walking away-  
Tamaki: Girls, trannies, homo's..who knows.  
Kidshi: -Places arm behind head walking over to girls- I was made to wear pajamas. I don't regularly wear them.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Stood at each side of Kidshi leaning on his shoulders- That's a lie. He's a regular bed wetter this one.  
Kidshi: THAT WAS ONE TIME!  
Kai, Ankoo: -Slowly look to one another with smirks on their faces-  
Kidshi: Wai- N..NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Taps each shoulder sympathetically- It's alright man, everyone does it. Well, just you that we know of.  
Kidshi: IT WAS JUICE I TELL YOU! JUUUIIICEEEEE!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Yeah, yeah~  
Kai, Ankoo: -Laugh-  
Kyouya: Why don't I show you to your rooms?  
Kai: I already know where it is, but sure. -Smiles-  
-Kyouya shows Kai and Ankoo to their room-  
Ankoo: So, the blonde haired guy was confused because we have games consoles and stuff?  
Kyouya: -Smile- You're right. We was all..a little confused.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Try a lot. -Stood outside the room leaning on the door frame-  
Kaoru: By the way...  
Hikaru: What's with th-  
Ankoo: Cot?  
Kai: -Shrugs- Ankoo's a weirdo and likes her teddies to have a cot.  
-Kai pulls one of Ankoo's teddies from the room-  
Kaoru, Hikaru:...  
Kyouya:...  
Ankoo: And...that's the easiest way to explain. -removes beary from her bag holding it at arms length in Kaoru and Hikaru faces-  
Kaoru: So...  
Hikaru: That's, a cot for a bear? A..teddy bear?  
Kai: The joys of living with Ankoo for ya -Laughs- Good luck. You're gonna need it.  
Kaoru, Hikaru:...Oh.  
Kyouya: -Smile- Well, I'll let you two get comfortable. If you want anything to eat, drink...just act as if it's your own home.  
Kai, Ankoo: Thanks. -Smile-  
-Kyouya bows his head slightly leaving the room, meanwhile still at the door-  
Kaoru: Then what about the bat with teeth marks. You're...not going to hurt us are you?  
Kai: -Points to Ankoo-  
Ankoo: It used to be my dads but...-Laughs nervously-After I painted it pink when I was a child he never used it again. As for the teeth marks, they're human teeth.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Your dad sounds like a violent guy?  
Kai: Very.  
Kidshi: Psh, I reckon I'd have this gu- -Distracted- HEY COOL WHATS THIS!? Oh my! And this too! And this..  
-Kidshi runs from one side of the room to another picking up objects. Kaoru and Hikaru walk in both grabbing each one of his arms and dragging him from the room-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: We'll let you get settled.  
Ankoo: Thanks. -Still eating doritos-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru leave the room closing the door behind them. Kai sits on her bed crossing her legs looking around the room-  
Kai: Our stuffs all mixed up huh? I guess we'll need to sort out who's is who's.  
-Kai walks over to her cubard looking into her cubard-  
Kai: Looks like all my clothes are right..I mean, I don't have any of yours. I never expected them to unpack our stuff?  
Ankoo: -Walks over to her wardrobe- My stuffs right too. Good job you chose that side.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Open the door once more- Yeah, we figured one of you was gothic and the other was..normal  
Ankoo: YOU DON'T THINK I'M NORMAL!?  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Slowly close door again-  
Kai: -Narrowing eyes slightly looking in draws- Even my underwear are all mine. How did th-  
Ankoo: THEY LOOKED THROUGH OUR UNDERWEAR!?  
Kai: It...looks that way.  
Ankoo: I feel violated.  
Kai: Well -Places arms behind head looking proud- I haven't got anything to hide, I've only got sensible, girls boxers the usual nickers in there..-glances to Ankoo- unlike some.  
Ankoo: -Gasps- Nothing to hide, psh! Just because you have tiny boobs!  
Kai: -Gasps- How dare you  
Ankoo: Hmph.  
Kai: -Pause- So, whaddya think so far?  
Ankoo: -Shrugs- It's..livable. Who am I kidding it's a mansion! -Over the offence-  
Kai: -Nodding- It is pretty amazing.  
-Ankoo sits down on the bed dangling her head off the edge looking underneath the bed. She sees her food in a box, she smiles to her self slightly lifting back up as she pulls the food up onto her bed-  
Kai: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PACK FOOD ANKOO!  
Ankoo: It was for the plane.  
Kai: -Frowning suspiciously- That's a lot of food for one plane.  
Ankoo: That is until I REALIZED that they take the bags away when you aboard the plane...I WAS STARVING THE WHOLE TIME!  
Kai: I saw them taking your bag away from you on the plane. -Laughs- I know It's cruel but it made me smile after an early, rough morning. Funny really..I don't remember anything after that. And I don't recall having a drink so it couldn't have been that?  
Ankoo: Yeah -Laughs- It made me laugh too..they tempted me with cake so I'd shut up. -Smirks to Kai-  
Kai: What? You got cake!? And I didn't?! Wait..I don't remember you eating cake either?  
-Ankoo freezes for a second looking to the food whilst saying-  
Ankoo: You passed out after you had that needle from the doctor.  
Kai: That was hours before the plane boarded. In fact..that was days before!?  
Ankoo: Yeah okay there's no point hiding it from you. You asked if you could have some of my cake. I freaked out with the thought of sharing it and hit you over the head with the plate.  
Kai: Is that why I woke up covered with chocolate crumbs?  
Ankoo: Oh no, that was another story. Since you always used to eat in my bed and put the crumbs on my side when I was asleep..I thought I'd get you back, so I emptied all the crumbs on your side.  
Kai:...  
Ankoo: -Smile- And some guy was checking you out.  
Kai: Whilst I was asleep?  
Ankoo: I put those glasses on you with the eyes drawn on where one eye winks. He walked over and was all "Hey, how you doin'?" not realizing they were glasses then when you wouldn't speak he was all "Fine, if you're gonna be like that" and walked off.  
Kai: Was he..good looking?  
Ankoo: -Nods- He was, he had muscles, tanned, everything a girl could wish for. Asian too, had that Japanese accent.  
Kai: -Shaking head- You're such an ass hole.  
-Tamaki barges into the room running and jumping on Kai's bed with huge eye's looking to her close up to her face. Kai raises her eyebrows, she then slowly looks to Ankoo who is looking back with a smirk on her face-  
Kai:...  
Tamaki: I want to ask you some questions. Things need to be resolved.  
-Tamaki gets up off the bed pacing from one side of the room to the other glancing back to Kai and Ankoo. Ankoo and Kai look back to one another confused then look back to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: So..you're girls? Yes?  
Kai: 100% woman. Well -Looks to Ankoo- I am.  
Ankoo: -Offended-  
Tamaki: And, you both don't freak out at the thought of living with men in a house  
Ankoo: -Mutters- Not men, boys  
Kai: Why should we?  
Tamaki: You don't seem like girls.  
Ankoo: Why?!  
Tamaki: Because girls at school, girls on the street, other girls fan girl at the sight of Kaoru and Hikaru and scream. And even though it sounds big headed but they do the same with all of us in the house including me. It's annoying, but use two..  
Kai, Ankoo: -Shrug to one another-  
Ankoo: -Turns head slightly looking to Tamaki- Have you had girlfriend issues in the past?  
Kai: Ohhhh! Right! -Nodding to Ankoo- Yeah. Like a daddy complex but yours is a girlfriend one.  
Ankoo: -Nodding to Kai-  
Kai: -Nods back to Ankoo smiling-  
Tamaki: -Shakes his head confused- That's not..no.  
-Tamaki sits on the edge of Kai's bed once more looking confused-  
Tamaki: Okay, I think I understand now.  
Kai: -Long pause- How did you know who's underwear was who's?  
Tamaki: -Shaking head- Too soon. Nope. -Leaves room-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru enter the room looking confused to Kai and Ankoo-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Whaddid Tamaki want?  
Kai: He was asking if we was women or not.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: He's not used to new people coming into the family. He's not..a people person. Especially women for some reason. -Shrug-  
Hikaru: I always put it down to him being afraid of what people think of him.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Shrug- Or maybe It's just because he hasn't eaten today. He gets weird then too.  
Ankoo: -Shrugs- So why doesn't he just go get somethin' to eat?  
Kaoru, Hikaru: He can't cook.  
Kai: Can anybody in the house?  
Kaoru: -Shakes head- Nope.  
Ankoo: -Looiking to Kai shaking her head- No.  
Kai: Leave it to us. -Smirks ignoring Ankoo-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Really? You can cook?  
Kai: Yes  
Ankoo: No.  
Kai: We'll go make somethin' now! Right Ankoo!?  
Ankoo: You don't know what you've done. -Shaking head to Hikaru and Kaoru-  
-Later on and Kai and Ankoo are in the kitchen with aprons on, mitten gloves and a chefs hats. Kidshi walks by pausing looking to them for a moment. They notice him looking over and both look to him-  
Ankoo: Hey look who changed out of their jammies.  
Kidshi: Why're you wearing oven gloves? And hats? You know you're not supposed to use them until you're getting something out of the oven.  
Kai, Ankoo:...  
Kai: I told you so -Frowning to Ankoo-  
Ankoo: -Frowns sadly-  
Kidshi: -Shakes head walking away-  
Kai: -Takes off over mits looking in a cook book- It says here that we pre heat the oven.  
Ankoo: Pre..heat? I knew this was a bad idea.  
Kai: -Shrugs- Lets try. I think I know what to do, I've heard of it before.  
-Kai walks over to the oven kneeling down and opening the oven door slowly-  
Kai: I think I need a lighter.  
Ankoo: -Looks around and sees an oven lighter- Here, I think this is like a lighter.  
Kai: -Takes the lighter, lighting it- Alright, I need you to hold the gas button down whilst I light it.  
Ankoo: Right.  
-Ankoo presses the button and starts to sniff around-  
Ankoo: -Sniff sniff- Do you smell gas?  
Kai: -Pulls face- Your holding down a gas button..  
Ankoo: -Nods- Right.  
Kai: -Nods- Right.  
-Kai places the lit lighter into the oven attempting to find the where the gas is coming from-  
Kai: I can't seem to..find it? -Half her tiny body in the oven-  
-Kai finally finds where the gas is coming from and lights the gas pulling her hand away quickly-  
Kai: OUCH!  
Ankoo: You get burnt?  
Kai: Yeah.  
-Kai stands up walking back over to the book sticking her finger in her mouth where the burn is-  
Kai: It says...place three eggs into a mixing bowl and mix.  
-Kai walks over to the fridge getting two eggs out-  
Ankoo: There's only 2?  
Kai: -Shrugs- We'll improvise.  
Ankoo: NO WE WONT IMPROVISE! The only time I hear those words is where everything goes wrong and I always get in trouble for it!  
Kai: So you should. You let me do it in the first place. -Shrugs- Wasn't my house it was yours. You know the rules, the guest never takes the wrap for anything.  
Ankoo: -Sigh-  
-Kai gets a mixing bowl cracks the eggs open and mixes them. Ankoo walks over to the book reading it-  
Ankoo: Woah, woah woah! Wai- It says separate the egg whites from the yolk!  
Kai: -Half way through mixing- Oh..well...  
Ankoo: -Sighs- Why do you ruin everything?  
Kai: We'll improvise.  
Ankoo: -Trembles-  
-Ankoo roots through the cubards and finds some blue coloring, she takes it out shoving it in Kai's face getting over excited-  
Ankoo: KAI CAN WE MAKE THE CAKE BLUE, COME ON PLEASE! LET ME PLEASE! BLUE CAKE!  
Kai: Go back to eating your dorito's and let me do the cooking, idiot.  
Ankoo: -Walks sadly away-  
Kai: I'M JUST KIDDIN CUTIE! Come on, we'll make the cake blue like you want.  
Ankoo: -Grins-  
-Ankoo snatches the mixing bowl off of Kai pouring the blue coloring into the mixture-  
Kai: WAI- I HAVE'NT ADDED FLOUR YET!  
Ankoo: Problem?  
Kai: -Shrugs- Nah, can I mix?  
-Ankoo smiles to her self passing Kai the bowl, Kai mixes the bowl spilling it over the edges onto the floor-  
Ankoo: Kai!  
Kai: Yeah? -Distracted- Oh, It says we add flour now. I guess that turned out well.  
-Kai holds the mixing bowl whilst Ankoo pores the flour into the bowl-  
Ankoo: Doesn't it say we should weigh it first?  
Kai: Nope.  
Ankoo: Liar.  
-Ankoo dips her hand in the flour and shoves her hand on Kai's face leaving an imprint on her face-  
Kai: -Gasps-  
-Kai puts the mixing bowl down picking up the flour bag throwing it at Ankoo, Ankoo laughs whilst running away-  
Kai: -Laughs demonically-  
Ankoo: KAI NO!  
Kai: This is p-  
-Kai slips in the blue mix on the floor falling flat on her face pulling down the flour onto the floor with her-  
Ankoo: -Crying with laughter- Oh my god that's hilarious!  
-Kai stands up looking to her self covered in flour and blue mixture and flour-  
Kai: -Frowning to self-  
Ankoo: -Still laughing-  
Kai: Shutup laughing -Frown- time to make the rest of the cake.  
-Kai dips her finger in the mix on her shirt and tastes it-  
Kai: Ugh! It tastes like soap!  
Ankoo: -Wipes finger across Kai's cheek tasting it also- Eww, it does -Shrugs- Maybe It's just cause It's not cooked.  
Kai: Right, next is sugar. It says 2 table spoons, but then.. we're kids and we like cake sweet, right?  
Ankoo: Right.  
-Kai takes 3 spoon fulls of sugar placing it in the mixing bowl, meanwhile Ankoo picks the bag of sugar up and has got fist fulls of sugar putting it into the bowl-  
Kai:..Ankoo.  
Ankoo: -Smiling to self-  
Kai: I think it's done. -Smile- Wanna make melted chocolate to go with it?  
Ankoo: Hell yeah.  
Kai: Alright you check the cubards over there for chocolate and I'll check these ones.  
-Ankoo and Kai attempt to get the chocolate forgetting that they both have one side of the mixing bowl. They pull apart and both slip on the mixture on the floor, the blue mixing bowl fly's up into the air landing on the floor splattering everywhere-  
"Crashing sound of plastic hitting the floor"  
Kai: Good job it wasn't glass huh?  
-Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kidshi and Tamaki all come running into the room looking to Kai and Ankoo sat on the floor covered in blue mix and flour-  
Kai: Um..  
Tamaki: Was you trying to bake us cake?  
Kai, Ankoo: -Look to each other before nodding-  
Tamaki: That's so cute and lady li- I'm..not cleaning up.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Shrugs to one another- Well he's back to normal again, ish.  
Ankoo: Well, I still have my stash so I don't really care that the cake went wrong.  
Tamaki: About that. Who's was that stash of food under the bed? -Nervously places arm behind head laughing-  
Kai: -Turns to look to Ankoo-  
Ankoo: That, that was mine. Is it uhh, is it okay? Nothings, happened right? -Pauses- What have you done?  
Tamaki: -Arm still behind head- Ahh well. You guys made cake soo...  
Ankoo: YEAH FOR YOU!  
Tamaki: Oh. That's..so kind.  
Ankoo: -Glare-  
-Ankoo stands up leaning her elbow on the side eating doritos with her back to everyone. Everyone looks instantly noticing the handprint on Ankoo's but. Kai looks to where they are looking and looks back to everyone with a smirk on her face-  
Kai: Psh, who did that?  
Ankoo: Did what?  
Kidshi: Did she!?  
Kyouya: -Straight face-  
Kaoru: I think I'm going to pass out.  
Hikaru: You and..Ohhh! I understand everything now! Ankoo's the butch one. Then again, you're pretty tom boy ish yourself Kai. -Handles being under pressure well-  
Kai: -Gesturing to Tamaki to be quiet- Shh!  
Ankoo: Wut? Whats everyone talking about? -Still with her back to everyone-  
Tamaki: -Holds face blushing slightly- Be right back. -Leaves room-  
Kai: -Watching Tamaki leave the room- ?  
-Kidshi sneaks behind Ankoo, takes out his camera taking a picture of the hand print on her but and runs away quickly-  
Ankoo: DID HE JUST TAKE A PHOTO OF US!  
Kai: Yeah..us -Trying to remain un suspicious Shaking head and raising eyebrows sarcastically-  
Ankoo: That little shit.  
Kai: -Laughs nervously-  
Kyouya: -Shaking his head holding it as he walks away-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: You're like...  
Kidshi: Porn stars. -Walks out waving picture waiting for it to dry- It's like watching porn in your own home. -Walks over to Ankoo showing her picture-  
Ankoo: WHAT!? KAI WHEN DID YOU!?  
Kai: Woah, what makes you think it was me!? -Frowning-  
Ankoo: Because nobody else is here! Stop playing your pranks using me!  
Kai: I wasn't aware of it myself. I don't..actually remember doing it this time.  
Ankoo: Yeah, whatever.  
Kai: Anyway, I'm gonna get cleaned up or something.  
*Kai goes to walk away but slips on the mixture on the floor, luckily saving her face with her arm by putting it out infront of her*  
Kai: DAMMIT! -Holding rib-  
Ankoo: -Crying with laughter at Kai who is lay at her feet- AHAHAHA!  
Kidshi: For once something stupid didn't happen to me -Grin-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Laughing-  
Hikaru: We're sorry cutie, we couldn't help it -Trying to hold back the laughter-  
Kaoru: Are you okay?  
Kai: -Frowning to self-  
Hikaru: We'll help you up and check for any boo boo's.  
-Hikaru and Kaoru both walk over to Kai and help Kai up, just as Kai is stood up Kaoru and Hikaru slip on the mixture falling and pulling Kai down in between the two of them. Kai sits up lifting herself from in between Kaoru and Hikaru whilst holding her head. Ankoo and Kidshi laugh to the three of them in the background-  
Kai: Ughh...so much for help -Slight laugh-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Covered in..blue mix. -Lift hands up looking to them-  
Kidshi: Well, I'm gonna go put this on the internet now, bye everyone. -Smile-  
Ankoo: -Pointing to Kidshi speechless- KAI! STOP HIM!  
Kai: Stop him yourself.  
-Tamaki walks around the corner looking to everyone with his hands in his pockets-  
Tamaki: How did Kaoru and Hikaru get dragged into this?  
-Ankoo goes to run for Kidshi forgetting where she is stood in the mix. Kidshi watches smirking predicting what is going to happen. As she goes to take a step forward her feet slip from underneath her and she slides on her stomach across the floor-  
Kai: AHAHAHAH! -Points laughing for a moment then holds her side- Ouch  
-Kaoru and Hikaru get up helping Kai up, Ankoo sits up sitting against the cabinet eating doritos frowning-  
Ankoo: I can't even eat the blue cake now!  
Kai: Wasn't my fault.  
Ankoo: You said you could cook.  
Kai: I thought following a recipe would be easy. I guess It's not. They should have the difficulty written in there.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Facepalm- This Isn't something you play on your consoles.  
Kai: -Laughs nervously-  
Tamaki: -Yawn- What kind of woman can't cook anyway? I thought all women could? -Stretching- It's cute that you both tried though  
Kai, Ankoo: -Look to each other slightly shocked at Tamaki's comment-  
Kai's thought's: I'm lightening up to this guy.  
-Kyouya walks in the room on his cell phone with one hand in his pocket-  
Kyouya: Hey, I know it's a lot to ask but could you make it over here please?  
-Person on the other end of the line speaks-  
Kyouya: I think we may need your assistance. You're the only person I can think of right now.  
-Person on the other end of the line speaks-  
Kyouya: Thankyou, I can't explain how much I appreciate it, bye.-Closes phone-  
Kaoru: Who was that?  
Kyouya: Beckie.  
Tamaki: I'll be in my room. -Attempts to leave room-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru grab each of Tamaki's arms before he has chance to leave the room. Tamaki struggles kicking his legs trying to break free-  
Tamaki: COME ON LEMME GO! YOU'RE GETTING CAKE MIX ALL OVER ME!  
Kaoru: What? And let you miss out on all the fun? Nooo, you're Beckie's most favorite.  
Hikaru: Yeah, she's your best friend.  
Tamaki: Please! If you had a soul..oh wait..-Straight face smirk-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: We're strawberry blonde if anything close to ginger. We still have our souls. But just for that we're keeping hold of you.  
Kai: I'd say mousey brown if anything. Anyway, who's Beckie?  
Kidshi: Kyouya's admirer. She has -Gesturing big boobs-  
Tamaki: COME ON LET ME GO BEFORE SHE GETS HERE! The joke was un intentional! I didn't mean it! It jus..I didn't mean to make the joke! Please! I know you're not ginger!  
"Ding dong"  
Kyouya: -Walks towards door- That'll be her now. That was quick.  
-Tamaki goes to shout, Kaoru and Hikaru place there hand over his mouth-  
Hikaru: You better be ready. She's going to shout at you.  
Tamaki: Mmmmmm...-Bites hand-  
Hikaru: OUCH! -Moves hand from Tamaki's mouth looking to it-  
Kai: Well...I'll just be going getting cleaned up now.  
Ankoo: And I'll blend in with the cake mix.  
-Kai takes her apron off and attempts to leave the room, at that same moment Beckie enters. Tamaki looks to Kai in shock signalling her to run-  
Beckie: OH MY GOD WHAT A MESS! WHAT HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN DOING!  
-Everyone looks behind them expecting Kai and Ankoo to be sat there covered in cake mix, instead Kai has ahold of Ankoo's mouth and is hidden behind the counter sat on the floor-  
Kai: Shhh...  
Ankoo: MMMMMMMM! -Frowning to Kai-  
Beckie: Well? Surely Kyouya wasn't apart of this?  
Ankoo: That kinda sounds like.  
Kai: IT IS! -Whisper- Holly crap. Big boobs. It all makes sense. Why's she here in this city? Hold on, I'll check.  
-Kai peaks over the edge of the side, Beckie sees her just catching her eye's. As Kai goes to run Beckie appears behind her holding her shirt-  
Kai: Damn.  
Beckie: So It is Kai.  
Ankoo: -Hand pops up from behind counter waving- Hey Beckie.  
Beckie: And Ankoo. You're tryna say that the two of you caused this?  
Kai: Not exactly. -Points to twins- It was Kaoru and Hikaru too.  
Tamaki: -Smirking to Kaoru and Hikaru-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Whaaaaaat?  
Tamaki: She's right, I saw them. Besides, the evidence is all over them.  
Kai: -Smile to Beckie-  
Beckie: Use two can help clean too.  
Tamaki: -Laugh-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Awww what?  
Beckie: You too Tamaki.  
Tamaki: WAI- WHA-  
Beckie: I see the cake mix is on you too.  
Kidshi: -Is seen sneaking from the room in the background-  
Tamaki: -Shakes head- Nope, I won't do it. I won't be pushed around again by a gi-  
-Tamaki goes to walk away, Beckie grabs a hold of Tamaki's ear dragging him back-  
Beckie: Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki, I want you all to clean whilst I go run these two a bath.  
Ankoo: Bath? I'll stay and clean.  
Hikaru: -Looks to Ankoo disgustedly-  
Kai: Come on then Beck, let's go bath.  
Tamaki: THEY MADE THIS MESS, AND WE HAVE TO CLEAN IT!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: TOTALLY OUT OF ORDER!  
Kyouya: Hm. -Smile-  
Beckie: Yes but if the cake sets in their hair for too long, It'll be a pain to get out. You don't want them to look bad on there first day of school do you.  
Kai: Oh about that, I'm not going.  
Beckie: What, why?  
Kai: I'm sick.  
Beckie:...  
Ankoo: Yeah I plan on being sick tomorrow too.  
Beckie: Kai, I never seen you once in our Art lesson when you were supposed to be. You're going in. And Ankoo, you always sweet talked the teachers into thinking you're ill and getting sent home.  
Tamaki: So rebellious. I'll have to put you straight and turn you into good children.  
Kai: Shutup Tamaki.  
Tamaki: -Gasps-  
-Tamaki sits down on the chair in the living room and stares to the floor with a depressed aura arising from him-  
Kai: That's adorable.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Sigh- Come on, Get up.  
Tamaki: -No reply-  
Kidshi: You find that cute, really? He does this on a regular basis and never moves for hours until the person apologizes.  
-Beckie takes hold of Kai's and Ankoo's wrists pulling the two of them upstairs-  
Kai: I CAN WALK!  
Ankoo: Yeah, you do all the work for me. -Grin-  
Kai: -Looks over to Ankoo raising eyebrows-  
-Later on the kitchen is finally clean. It's dark outside and late. Beckie is at the door ready to leave, Kaoru is sat on the squeaky clean kitchen floor with a mop in his hand. Hikaru has a sweeping brush in his hand, as for Tamaki, Tamaki is lay on the floor with a cloth in his hand sprawled out exhausted-  
Beckie: -Shouts from the door- You guys did well! You should clean up more often. Hehe. Bye!  
Kyouya: Thanks so much Beckie.  
Beckie: It's my pleasure Kyouya. I'd do anything for you.  
Kyouya: -Nervous laugh- Well, I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow.  
Beckie: Yeah, see you then Kyouya. Tell Kai and Ankoo I said bye wont you.  
Kyouya: I'll ensure I do.  
-Beckie leaves the house getting in a car and leaving. Kyouya closes the door standing in the kitchen looking to everyone as he smiles raising his glasses-  
Hikaru: All this excitement for one day It's too much even for us!  
Tamaki: I need to shower.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: NUH UH US FIRST!  
Tamaki: NO, I WANNA GO BED!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Smirk- I guess who ever gets there first eh Tamaki?  
-Kaoru and Hikaru run off giggling to them selves, Tamaki shouts running after them-  
Tamaki: NO SHORTCUTS!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Hehehe.  
-Kyouya looks to Kidshi who has his head dangling off the edge of the chair upsidedown again playing on the games console silently-  
Kyouya: Hm. Your being very silent today Kidshi.  
Kidshi: You think that's weird for me?  
Kyouya: It's strange. Is something wrong?  
Kidshi: Wh- Me, no.  
Kyouya: Could it be one of the girls.  
-Kidshi's legs fly over his head as he flips over onto the floor looking to Kyouya blushing and panicking-  
Kidshi: Wh- No! What makes you think that, don't be silly you're being silly Kyouya.  
Kyouya: Hm. -Smile- Call it a hunch.  
Kidshi: -Sits on the floor playing the game again- Tell anyone and I'll have no choice but to kill you.  
Kyouya: -Smile- I won't.  
Kyouya's thought's: The first day and Kidshi's already attached. He always was one to fall easily. -Pause- He's also one to get shot down a lot by the girls he likes..  
-Meanwhile, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki all burst into the bathroom all at once shouting, they freeze as they look inside seeing Ankoo and Kai sat in the bath tub together covered in bubbles. Ankoo playing with duckies and Kai with a back scrubber in her hand, they both freeze looking to them-  
Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki: -Both mouths and eyes wide open in shock-  
Kai: Oh my -Pretending to look shy, embarrassed and girly-  
Tamaki: -Nose bleed- DAMMIT! -Runs out of bathroom-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: O.O We're..just..gonna...  
-As Kaoru and Hikaru go to turn around still with their eyes on Ankoo and Kai, they both look forwards walking into a wall-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Ouch!  
Kai, Ankoo: -Trying to remain serious faces-  
-Hikaru and Kaoru run out of the bathroom shutting the door behind them breathing heavily. They then see Tamaki and follow him into the room he runs into-  
-Meanwhile, Kai Stands up in the bath looking to herself in her bikini covered in bubbles-  
Ankoo: You're right, that was fun.  
Kai: I told you it would be.  
Ankoo: -Points with a straight face out of the room- Now get out of my bath now. This is my bath time. And you need to get used to showering naked in other peoples houses. It's un hygienic to shower with a bikini on. And It's not okay to just come and sit in my bath for a practical joke! especially when I'm naked!  
Kai: -Grabs towel leaving room- Yeah, yeah.  
-Meanwhile, Kaoru and Hikaru run into the room in which Tamaki is in, stood by the sink with a tissue to his nose in a bathroom in someones room-  
Kaoru: I CAN'T BELIEVE!  
Hikaru: THEY TAKE BATHS TOGETHER!  
Tamaki: -Angrily wiping blood- I can! Lesbians! I told you! This is so unfair.  
Kaoru: Unfair? -Confused-  
Hikaru: How?  
Tamaki: Um..  
Kaoru: Tamaki, are you actually warming up to the girls?  
Hikaru: Or perhaps, one of the girls?  
Tamaki: Wh- No! I never said anything! Get out of my room and stop assuming things!  
Kaoru: This isn't even your room.  
Hikaru: Yeah..Wai- then who's room is this?  
Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru: Oh crap.  
Hikaru: WHY DID YOU RUN INTO THIS ROOM!?  
Tamaki: IT WAS AN EMERGENCY I RAN INTO THE ROOM CLOSEST!  
-Kai walks into the room with a towel around her and her bikini underneath. She looks to everyone in the bathroom frowning slightly as they look back with a scared yet shocked expression on their faces-  
Tamaki: We can explain.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Point to Tamaki- We followed him.  
Tamaki: -Glare-  
Kai: What're you doing in our room?  
Kaoru: Hey wait, you've got a bikini on?  
Kai: -Hides straps- Nope...it's uhh..a bra.  
Hikaru: Why would you put a bra on when your still wet?  
Kai: -Shrugs- Encase pervs like you come in my room and spy.  
Tamaki: WE WASN'T PERVING!  
Hikaru: Oh yeah well, why should you care if you're a lesbian? If you don't like boys why do you care if they see?  
Kai: -Shockkkkkkk-  
Hikaru: Uhh..Kai?  
Kai: You, think we're lesbians?  
Tamaki: -Raises eyebrows- Does kinda seem that way?  
Kai: Well, sorry to disappoint but i'm straight. We just thought we'd screw with your heads. You're right, It's a bikini. Ankoo on the other hand. She's..she's abit of both.  
Tamaki: Ankoo's bi sexual?  
Kai: -Nods- Yeah.  
Kaoru: Oh! I guess you couldn't be if you're sisters.  
Hikaru: Yeah, that's like me and Kaoru, that'd just be wrong, right Kaoru?  
Kaoru: Right Hikaru.  
Kai: We're not sisters either?  
Hikaru: You're not?  
Kai: What made you think we were? We look nothing alike?  
Kaoru, Hikaru: So you're both 17 not twins? Not sisters?  
Kai: No we're not sisters, not even related, anyway. Get out you pervs.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Leaving. -Leave-  
-Kai looks to Tamaki who is still sat on the floor with his hand to his head staring to the floor confused-  
Kai: What're you doing? -No answer- Y'know, Ankoo'll be back soon. She...doesn't take pervs very lightly.  
Tamaki: -No movement-  
Kai: -Sigh-  
-Kai gets up walking over to Tamaki and crouching down to his level poking him-  
Kai: You still alive? Sorry?  
Tamaki: -Looks up finally zoning back in- Y..You're naked!  
-Tamaki jumps up looking around in confusion blushing slightly, at the same time Ankoo enters the room with just a towel around her-  
Kai: Ut oh.  
Ankoo: Hey Kai, guess what I ju...-Sees Tamaki-  
-Ankoo grabs baseball bat chasing Tamaki. Tamaki screams running out of the room-  
Ankoo: YOU PERV!  
-Ankoo then slams the door after him breathing loudly-  
Ankoo: WHAT THE HELL KAI!  
Kai: Don't ask.  
Ankoo: THEY'VE JUST SEEN ME HALF NAKED!  
Kai:...  
Ankoo: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!  
Kai: Bed time?  
Ankoo: IT MEANS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!  
Kai: Oh..well, I always wanted to die in my sleep then, I'm gonna go try to get to sleep before it happens.  
Ankoo: -Sighs- I hate you.  
-later on Kai is in her pajama pants slippers and a black vest top. Just as she is about to go to bed Ankoo walks out of the bathroom in her pajama pants, a baggy cartoonified shirt and bare feet-  
Kai: -Yawn- Night. -Attempts to crawl into bed-  
Ankoo: Don't forget to brush your teeth.  
-Kai sulks walking away from her bed and into the bathroom-  
Ankoo: I'm only lookin' out for ya.  
Kai: If you cared for me, you'd do it for me.  
Ankoo: No Kai.  
Kai: I haven't even eaten today, I shouldn't have to brush them.  
Ankoo: -Laughs- Come on, hurry up, let's get some sleep. -Climbs into bed-  
-Later that night and everyone is asleep all except from Kidshi who is downstairs eating cookies sat on the chair in the dark staring at the ceiling-  
Kidshi's thought's: I can hear footsteps.  
-Kidshi stops what he's doing with half a cookie in his mouth looking to the stairs. He sees Ankoo walking into the room with her eye's closed-  
Kidshi's thought's: She's sleepwalking. How cut-  
-Ankoo interrupts Kidshi's thoughts by taking the pack of cookies off of Kidshi and walking away making her way back up the stairs eating them-  
Kidshi:...  
-Kidshi still in the position he was in, mouth wide open in shock, a cookie in one hand and the other still as though it had the cookies grasped in it-  
Kidshi: -twitch- This means war.  
-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran House/Full House

New character's in this chapter -

Kakashi - Tamaki's cousin. Can't reveal anymore information about Kakashi as it will ruin Tamaki's tragic story reveal.

Chris - A ginger boy who has always had a thing for Ankoo.

Tai - An enemy (And bully) who is using the past to get back at Tamaki.

Yuki - Also an enemy of Tamaki's.

Tom - A new transfer student who is very open about his sexuality.

Dialogue-  
-The next morning-

-Kai and Ankoo are still asleep in bed. Kyouya is in the kitchen making a cup of tea. While Tamaki is stood in the shower with his head rested against the wall still half asleep. Kaoru and Hikaru are asleep on the floor in the living room both shivering wearing only boxers. And Kidshi is still in bed asleep also-

Kyouya: Kaoru, Hikaru, you know we have guests. Shouldn't you be dressed?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Groan-

Kyouya: -Sips tea- Is everyone else awake?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Groan-

Hikaru: No offence Kyo but I don't think every normal kid gets up at 5:30 in the mornin'.

Kyouya: Hm, so I see.

-Kai's alarm goes off at 6:00am. She wakes up turning her phone alarm off and walks toward the bathroom-

Kai: -Yawn-.

-Kai reaches the bathroom at the same time Tamaki is leaving the bathroom. Kai looks up to Tamaki as he looks down to her-

Kai: Good body..I MEAN MORNING!

Tamaki: -Laughs placing his hand on Kai's head messing her hair up- Mornin' Kai.

-Tamaki smiles to Kai laughing at her making his way into his room. Kai watches as he walks past. She then walks into the bathroom brushing her teeth half asleep-

Kai's thought's: Stupid lines. Stupid morning, stupid cold. Ugh, I hate mornings. Especially Monday ones.

-Kai then walks into her room dragging her covers off of her bed, wraps them around her and walks downstairs. She looks to Kyouya sat on the chair sipping tea and then to Kaoru and Hikaru both lay on the floor-

Kyouya: Morning Kai.

Kai: -Mumbles- Mornin'.

-Kai lies beside Kaoru and Hikaru covering the three of them with her covers-

Kyouya: -Sweatdrop- Is..Ankoo awake?

Kai: I'll wake her up later.

Kyouya: -Smiles-

-Tamaki walks downstairs with his school pants on, socks and no shirt-

Tamaki: Hey Kyouya have you seen...huh?

-Tamaki looks to where Hikaru, Kaoru and Kai are-

Tamaki: Kaoru, Hikaru I thought we agreed no flirting with our guests especially since I -Mouthing "Said no dibsing"-.

Kaoru: You did that?

Hikaru: We don't remember.

Kaoru: Anyway...

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Yawn- Too late~

Tamaki: Wh- Too lat- Get your hands off of my daughter.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Smirk to one another- Daughter, ohh we see how you're gonna play this.

Kaoru: We're playing family Hikaru?

Hikaru: -Nods- Yes Kaoru, it seems we're playing family.

-Kaoru and Hikaru move closer to Kai fiddling with her hair and lightly brushing their fingers across her cheek-

Tamaki: -Watching with a serious expression on his face looking to Hikaru-

Tamaki's thought's: You flirt.

Hikaru: You have such soft skin. And such silky hair.

Kai: -Still half asleep not paying attention-

Tamaki: Kaoru, Hikaru!

-Kai jumps up startled by Tamaki's shout to the twins. Eyes still half closed she looks up to Tamaki to see what the commotion was-

Hikaru, Kaoru: You startled Kai then Tamaki.

Kaoru: Yeah Tamaki whats your problem?

Tamaki: -Frowns walking away with a frustrated expression on his face-

Kai: -Yawn- He's not a mornin' person is he?

Kyouya: -Smile- He's not a morning person in the first place but Kaoru's and Hikaru's teasing doesn't help.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Smile- You know you favorite us to the others.

Kyouya: Hm. -Smile-

Kai: I'm gonna get ready anyway. Should probably wake Ankoo up now.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Yeah us too. -Sigh- Guess we don't wanna get nagged at by Nick again.

-Kaoru and Hikaru get up stretching. Kai wraps her blankets around her and begins to make her way up the stairs. Kaoru and Hikaru both appear beside her placing there arms around her-

Kai's thought's: Why is it they all have perfect bodies in this house?

Hikaru, Kaoru: Tell us when you're ready and we'll walk to school together okay?

Kai: -Nods- Okay  
-Kai drags her blankets in her room throwing them on her bed. She then looks to Ankoo and smirks to herself slightly as she pounces on her bed rolling over Ankoo continuously-

Kai: RISE AND SHINE BEAUTY!

-Ankoo sits up quickly pushing Kai off of her bed. She yawns and stretches before looking down to Kai on the floor-

Ankoo: Dude, what the hell?

Kai: Why is there cookie crumbs in your bed?

Ankoo: Strange, I didn't bring cookies with me?

Kai: You must have been sleep eating again.

Ankoo: Oh crap. What if I ran into one of them.

Kai: No one's said anythin' soo. -Shrugs-

Ankoo: Hold that thought. I need to pee.

-Kai nods whilst walking towards the mirror and sink in their room. Meanwhile Ankoo still half asleep making her way toward the shared bathroom and Kidshi who has just woke up also making his way to the bathroom, both bump into one another falling to the ground-

Ankoo: Hey watch wh..Oh, so you don't always wear pajamas.

Kidshi: Nope told ya. HEY WAIT! YOU!

Ankoo: Oh god, whaddid I do. If It's any pranks or anything stupid It'll be Kai she does it all the time. -Hands up in defense to show her innocence-

-Ankoo stands up as does Kidshi both still arguing with one another-

Kidshi: Nope. You took the most precious thing away from me.

Ankoo: WOAH! -Steps back looking to Kidshi with a disgusted expression on her face-

Kidshi: Wai- what're you..OH MY GOD NO! I DIDN'T MEAN!

Tamaki: Up to your usual harassing ways Kidshi?

Kidshi: Shut up Tamaki. And get some clothes on.

Ankoo: Have you seen your naked self?

Kidshi: Shut up cookie thief.

Ankoo: -bursts into laughter- Oh so it was you, I stole your cookies?

Kidshi: I was like, half way through the pack eating at like 3 in the morning as you do as a midnight snack.

Ankoo: That's not midnight.

Kidshi: I'm speaking...and then, you come along and took the packet away from me. MY LAST PACKET!

Ankoo: -Shrugs- Sorry bro' I must have been sleep eating.

Kidshi: You're making that up there's no such thing. And don't bro me.

-Kai walks past with her toothbrush in her mouth brushing her teeth-

Ankoo: Does too ask Kai. She knows I've done it since I was a kid. Right Kai?

Kai: -Nodding walking straight past still brushing teeth-

Kidshi: I can't believe she's walking around brushing her teeth. That's so un lady like. And anyway I still don't believe you.

Ankoo: -Shrugs- Just Kai, I'm sure I heard her brushing them this morning too? Anyway, don't care. Not my problem is it.

Kidshi: You're so rebellious.

Ankoo: Woah, you can say a big word. Do you even know what it means?

Kidshi: -Glare- Y'know what, just for that...I'm going to the toilet first.

Ankoo: No way! Dude, I got here first by like 2cm I win I go toilet first.

Kidshi: Like I care. It's not my problem is it. -Smirk-

Ankoo: Oh yeah real nice repeat what I've just said like 20 seconds ago.

Kidshi: Truth be you know you want me.

Ankoo: What, no way. Hell no. Believe me, you're not my type.

-Ankoo goes to open the bathroom door, Kidshi leans on it with one arm looking at her direct-

Kidshi: Oh yeah, I'm not am I. I forgot you go for the douchey kind almost every time..every girl does. That's why guys like me..have no chance, right? I'm just the ugly, nice guy who's always not gonna be good enough for the perfect, girly spoilt, princess.

Ankoo: -Shocked- W...I...

-Kaoru walks past with a toothbrush in his mouth walking down the stairs nodding to Kidshi and Ankoo-

Ankoo: I need to..-Shakes head- Brush my teeth and stuff.

-Before either of them managed to say another word Ankoo enters the bathroom and shuts the door locking it behind her looking surprised by what she had just heard-

Kidshi: -Mutters to self- I think maybe..I upset her.

Kidshi's thought's: I was trying to make her give me a chance? Well..hinting, maybe I said it wrong? Now I feel guilty.

-Kidshi walks downstairs passing Kai with her toothbrush in her mouth walking back up the stairs. Kai walks into the bathroom and stops at the door as she sees Ankoo sat on the edge of the bath-

Kai:...Uhh. -Mouth full of toothpaste-

-Kai walks over to the sink spitting out the toothpaste pointing behind her to the door-

Kai: Was that door locked? I felt something click.

Ankoo: Was until you broke the lock.

Kai:...Oh. Anyway, whats up? You look depressed.

Ankoo: Kidshi said something strange. The weird thing is. He was right.

Kai: What do you mean?

Ankoo: Am I that predictable?

Kai: Um..again what do you mean? -Repeating herself-

Ankoo: I always go for the douchey guys that in the end always cheat on me with someone else or finish me for some other girl they've been flirting with and I've turned a blind eye on. Am I that, read able? That typical?

Kai: -Turns to Ankoo taking brush out of her mouth- Not really. I used to hang around with a lot of guys remember? And because I was close to the guys more than the girls I got called a lot of things. One of the things that bothered me most was the times when people would ask me out, I'd say no and because they were offended that they got rejected they'd make up rumors about me and stuff. I got called a player for years by popular boys and popular girls but if anything I was the opposite? Y'know? I rejected them..I rejected everyone so how could I be a player? Idiots.

Ankoo: You say that as if you don't care.

Kai: -Shrugs- Because they're wrong. It did annoy me and I did care and beat up a few people but they were still wrong.

Ankoo: Prove them wrong ay?

Kai:...-Confused-

Kai's thought's: That's..nothing to do with what I just said?

Ankoo: You've just gave me an idea. -Speed walks from bathroom-

-Kai carries on brushing her teeth as Ankoo leaves the room to get ready shouting back to Kai-

Ankoo: You brush your teeth for way too long!

Kai: -Smirk-

-Later that morning-

-Kai is packing her backpack for school-

Kai: Earphones, yup.

Ankoo: You're not seriously going to put your earphones in on the first day surely?

Kai: I was going to, why?

Ankoo: And if you get caught?

Kai: -Laughs- I've never been caught with them.

Ankoo: Still you're not wearing them anyway cause you'll ignore me!

Kai: -Shrugs- I probably won't be in half of your lessons anyway with my grades.

Ankoo: -Frowns- Well maybe if you turned up to most of your lessons in our old school you'd be in a higher set.

Kai: Nah..I was never a bright kid.

Ankoo: Nah, you wasn't. Wait..where's my.. -Looks to Kai smirking- Have you taken m-

-Kai smirks to herself putting her ear phones in quickly-

Ankoo: DON'T PUT YOUR EARPHONES IN ON ME!

-Kai mouths the words to the song she is listening to whilst leaving the room looking back to Ankoo raging-

-She bumps into Tamaki on her way out-

Kai: -Removes earphones from ears- Sorry. -Laughs-

-Tamaki's eye's scan her body looking to her uniform, black pumps, leg warmers, the skirt just above her knee, a fat knotted tie which can hardly be seen and her jumper over the top-

Kai: You're scaring me staring like that. Is there something on me? -Looking at own body-

Tamaki: Woah, I've honestly never seen anyone look that good in the schools uniform before.

Kai: -Smile-

Tamaki: Then again, I've never seen a girl wear the school uniform so rebelliously. Hiro-sans gonna shout at you for your knot being that big on your tie and your shirt being un tucked. If you button up your blazer you could get away with it. -Smiles walking away-

-Kai looks to herself before folding over her blazer hiding her shirt and tie. She then makes her way downstairs and into the living room where she slouches on the chair beside Kaoru and Hikaru looking to Kidshi who is sat on the floor half asleep shoveling coco pops into his mouth-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Look away from Kidshi to glance over to Kai- Woah.

Kaoru: You look great in the schools uniform.

Hikaru: A babe. -Thumb up smiling-

Kyouya: -Smile- I must say Kai that uniform does look good on you. However, you'll never get past the gates like that.

Kai:...Damn.

Kyouya: Here.

-Kai walks over to Kyouya as he signals for her to walk toward him. Once she reaches him Kyouya takes hold of Kai's tie, re tie-ing it-

Kyouya: Huh...Why don't you have a button at the top here?

Kai: Well you see, there's a reason for that. In case they try and make me do my top button. I don't have one.

Kyouya: Hm. -Smile- There we go. -Finishes tie- Done, perfect.

Kai: -Looks to tie in horror- Kyouya, I can't breathe. Call an ambulance.

Kyouya: -Chuckles- Stop being so dramatic.

-Kai sits down again trying to un tie her tie putting all of her concentration into it-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Looks to Kai then Kyouya- How di-

Kai: -Wandering off-

Kyouya: The same thing I do to your ties each morning, they're impossible to un tie.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Uhh..Kai?

-Kyouya looks to where Kaoru and Hikaru are looking in the kitchen as Kai gets out the scissors attempting to cut her tie-

Kyouya: K..Kai please. -Sweatdrop-

-Kyouya walks over to Kai quickly taking the scissors from her hand and takes out her tie un tying it. Kai looks down to his hands as he un ties it. Meanwhile Kaoru, Hikaru and Kidshi are all sat watching Kyouya and Kai fan girling-

Kidshi: They're like...

Hikaru, Kaoru: We see it.

-Tamaki yawns entering the room stood behind Kaoru, Hikaru and Kidshi. He looks to where the three of them and staring seeing Kyouya and Kai. He then pulls his face slightly-

Tamaki: Pervs.

Kidshi: -Still eating coco pops- How can you call us pervs? We're not exactly doing anything.

Tamaki: You don't think I notice you trying to match make. I see what you're doing here.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Look to one another smirking- What, you don't think they make a perfect couple? They look so perfect.

Kidshi: Yeah I mean, both have incredibly bright eyes, dark hair, well Kai's is a light brown but it's still a dark color. Unlike yours which is a blinding blonde. The height difference, everything.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Perfect match making.

Tamaki:...

-Tamaki looks shocked for a moment to the two of them before frowning closing his eyes turning to face the ground, whilst leaning his back to the wall with his arms crossed-

Tamaki: No, she's my daughter. Only I decide who she dates.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Laugh- You keep thinkin' that Mi lord.

-Kyouya finishes un doing Kai's tie, he smiles polity looking to her-

Kyouya: There you go.

Kai: Thanks Kyo. -Smile-

Kyouya: K..Kyouya. It's Kyouya. -Sighs-

Kidshi: I think I might do some homework tonight.

Kaoru: Woah, you've matured over the night.

Kidshi: Not really. I just like her sister so -Nods and sniffs- Yup.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Laugh- So honest. I'm beginning to like your new sense of personality.

Kyouya: -Sitting back into his seat- So you decided to tell them after all after telling me not to say anything Kidshi? I think I'm getting used to the new personality.

Kidshi: -Nods grinning-

Kaoru: -Whispering- Hikaru, do we tell them they're not real sis-

Hikaru: -Shakes head- Nope. For once we know something they don't.

Kidshi: Good, you should get used to it. This is me from now on. No longer will I be the cute, innocent kid at schoool!

Kyouya: -Kyouya raises his glasses with two fingers and smirks to himself- I believe you was never the innocent one. Cute maybe, but you're a little rebellious and let your mouth and boredom get the best of you a lot of the time.

Kidshi: I am many things! -Acting heroic-

Kaoru: Come on, we better get to school.

Kidshi: -Depressed that everyone ignored his heroic act-

-Kai is half way up the stairs shouting to Ankoo-

Kai: ANKOO! You're gonna make everyone late!

Ankoo: I DON'T WANNA!

Kai: Neither do I but you don't see me locking myself in the room. Don't make me come in there!

Tamaki: -Sigh-

-Tamaki walks up the stairs into Ankoo's room, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way downstairs and out of the front door. The others follow whilst Kyouya locks the front door-

Kai: I like this idea better.

Ankoo: -Squeak- PUT ME DOWN! -Hitting Tamaki's legs with umbrella-

Tamaki: Stop kickin- An umbrella? It's not raining what're you doing with an umberella!?

Ankoo: -Shrugs- I need it for situations like THESE! -Hits in the knee cap-

Tamaki: ANKOO! Stop hitting me!

Ankoo: WELL GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

Kidshi: Tamaki come on man. The woman asked you to put her down. Do it already.

-Tamaki angrily sighs placing Ankoo down on the ground rubbing his knee cap whilst walking ahead muttering to himself-

Ankoo: That douche. He's like Kai on a morning without her tea.

Kai: Bru.

Ankoo: It's tea dammit.

Kyouya: Hm, a night or morning person really. Whenever he's tired he acts up.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shrugs- He didn't have his bru this morning either.

Hikaru: And I heard him walking around early hours in the morning.

Kaoru: He must not have gotten much sleep either?

Kai: -Sighs- I'm not looking forward to the rest of the day with him around then. -Muttering-

-Everyone reaches the school gates. As Kyouya and the others begin to walk through the school grounds, everyone stops and begins to stare talking to one another-

Fan girl: EEKK! LOOK THERE'S TAMAKI SAN! AND KYOUYA SAN! Wai- Who's that with the boys? OH MY! IT'S GIRLS! OTHER GIRLS! They look so different and strange.

Kai's thought's: I heard that! I don't look different! Psh, cheeky girl. I try my best every morning to fit in -Looks to Ankoo- Unlike some.

Ankoo: -Glaring to Kai suspiciously glaring back at her-

Kai: What's going on? -Stops glaring-

Kaoru, Hikaru: In this school we have fan clubs. Pretty much every person has one in the school based on your reputation.

Kyouya: -Nods- And as the new girls you're going to have a lot of attention.

-A crowd of people gather around the group-

Tamaki: -Sighs- I'm too tired for this.

Comments from the crowd: Kyouya-san who're those girls you're with? Yeah, your group and this girl, who are they and how do you know them?

Kyouya: -Nervously laughs- Sorry for all the commotion girls.

Kidshi: Gilrs, girls please.

-Boys crowd around both Kai and Ankoo. Kai dodges past the crowd before the gaps fill in. She breaks free from the crowd in her own space throwing her arms up into the air proudly-

Kai: YES! Being small does have an advantage.

-A boy who's a little taller than Kai walks toward Kai with a charming, cunning smile on his face-

-Meanwhile-

Tamaki: Huh, Kai? Kaoru, Hikaru, you keep an eye on Ankoo I'm gonna find Kai. She's probably on her way out of school knowing her.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Solutes- Yes'sir.

-Tamaki runs through the crowd nervously smiling to the girls excusing himself as they all blush looking to him trying to talk to him. Meanwhile the boy is stood in front of Kai smiling to her cheekily-

Boy: Hey, you must be the new girl I take it?

Kai: Ye-

Boy: I have a six pack, wanna see? -Raises his shirt revealing his muscles-

Kai: -Laughs- Your confident for a young one.

Boy: Young one!? I'm 17, taller than you! Bet I could pick you up.

-Before Kai has a chance to say anything the boy picks her up like a mother would pick up her baby-

Kai: Woah, wai-

Boy: Woah, I knew you was light.

Kai: I'm really not, now before you drop me put me down. -Nervously laughing-

-Tamaki reaches the end of the crowd and sees the boy holding Kai just placing her so her feet reach the ground again. He walks over taking hold of Kai's wrist and begins to walk away-

Kai: Huh?

Boy: Oh, sorry is this your boyfriend? -Smile-

Tamaki: -Stops walking looking back to the boy-

Kai: No he's a friend..I think. -Looks up to Tamaki-

Boy: Hey, I've heard of you. You're that Tamaki guy, popular guy you are.

Tamaki: Really?

Boy: Yeah. Well, I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see you around Kai. -Winks to Kai walking away-

Kai: -Smiles politely- Cya.

Kai's thought's: He knows my na- How does he know my name?

Tamaki: You shouldn't associate with people like him.

Kai: Whaddya mean?

Tamaki: He leads a lot of girls on. He's known to be a player actually.

Kai: Doesn't every guy do that?

Tamaki: Your attitude sucks.

Kai: Yours sucks ass.

Tamaki: -Looks into crowd- Don't run away from the group like that again.

Kai: I'm not a kid.

Tamaki: I'm looking out for you think of it as a blessing. I'd be a great dad..

Kai: What does you being a dad have to have anything to do with this?

Tamaki: Y..You don't think I would?

Kai: -Shrugs-

Tamaki: K..Kai, did your father run away at birth? That's so sad..this is why you don't know isn't it? I'll show you what a real fathers like!

Kai: Is this the 2nd degree of you not drinking your tea in the morning and not having enough sleep?

Tamaki: -Sighs- Yes. The bad moods will begin shortly again.

Kai: -Looks down to wrist- Then..can you let go of my wrist now please?

Tamaki: Where are they?

Kai: -Sigh-

-Tamaki sees a glimpse of Ankoo being grabbed and pulled back into the crowd-

Tamaki: Kaoru and Hikaru can't do anything for themselves. I ask them to do one thing! One thing!

Kai: This is that mood you was talking about isn't it?

Kaoru, Hikaru: Huh -Looking around- Where's Ankoo!

-Tamaki runs off into the crowd dragging Kai behind after him-

Kai's thought's: Is high school really this brutal around here?

-Meanwhile Kidshi sees that Ankoo is missing, he also sees Tamaki re enter the crowd searching for her-

Kidshi: Oh no! Not this time Tamaki.

-Kidshi looks around quickly scanning his way through the crowd-

Kidshi's thought's: She's too small to see!

-Kidshi pushes through the crowd catching Ankoo in the corner of his eye surrounded by boys-

Kidshi: Ankoo.

-He reaches Ankoo pulling her from the boys trap, he then runs out of the crowd holding Ankoo's hand panting. Whilst Ankoo is looking to her hand in Kidshi's with a disgusted expression on her face but also blushing. They reach the end of the crowd and run around the corner-

Kidshi: -Panting-

-Ankoo looks to her hand blushing slightly. Kidshi notices he's holding her hand and releases quickly-

Kidshi: S..SORRY!

Ankoo: No, thanks for "so called saving me" Just don't...ever do that again please.

Kidshi's thought's: Am I forgiven? Did I do good?

-Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya make it out of the crowd-

Kyouya: Where's Kai and Tamaki?

Ankoo: They went back in there to find me and are now lost. I'm guessing.

Kyouya: I see.

Kaoru: I think I'm missing a button. -Looking to his shirt-

Hikaru: Huh? -Looks to Kaoru's shirt- Oh yeah, so you are.

-Meanwhile-

Tamaki: Where is she!?

Kai: I tried telling you before! Kidshi got her out! H..Hey! -Dragged away by older boys-

-Kai is dragged away by the older classmen. Tamaki notices her wrist slipping away from him-

Kai: Woah! woah, woah! Who just groped my a-

Tamaki: -Sighs to self- I'm getting bored of this now. It's too early for this stuff.

-Tamaki elbows one of the boys in the face whilst grasping Kai and running out of the crowd clutching a hold of her wrist. As they reach a blind corner Kai pulls her wrist away from Tamaki aggressively-

Kai: I already hate this school! All of your fan clubs bothering us. -Turns her back to Tamaki walking away-

Tamaki: -Angry sigh- Well get used to it! You have a fan club of your own now.

Kidshi: So now..both Kai and Tamaki are in bad moods..in the morning. -All watching-

Kyouya: It's going to be a long, painful morning.

Ankoo: Woah, woah wait. Whaddya mean by fan club of our own?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Lean on opposite sides of Ankoo's shoulders- You see that group of boys over there right?

Ankoo: Yeah?

Kaoru: That's yours and Kai's group.

Ankoo: That can't be, there's girls in th...-Freezes-

Hikaru, Kaoru: -Pat shoulder smirking slightly as they walk away- Yup. That's the way it usually goes.

Hikaru: Just go along with it

Kaoru: Me and Kaoru do -Walking with each others elbows on one another's shoulders-

-Tamaki, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kidshi all walk in a line on there way into the school building meanwhile Ankoo is waiting for Kai to walk in-

Tamaki: -Shouts back to Kai- Come on, you're going to be late!

Kai: -Walks beside Ankoo knocking on her head- I'm in a bad mood now. -Sulk-

Tamaki: Ankoo, Kai!

Kai: -Sighs to self- Not sure what to think of the guy still.

-Later on and everyone is in their own Math class. Kai is sat by the window at the back with her head rested on the desk asleep, Kaoru is sat behind her and Hikaru in front, whilst Tamaki is sat to her right hand side, and the window on her left-

Tamaki: I wish I could sleep right now. -Sighs- Every time I try I get woken up by either the two of you or the teacher. It's like they watch for my head to hit the desk knowing I'm too tired to listen.

Kaoru: Awww, doesn't she look cute?

Tamaki: -Ignored-

-Kaoru looks back leaning on the back of his chair whilst pinching Kai's cheeks slightly, she turns hiding her face-

Hikaru: Awww, she's so adorable and peaceful when she sleeps.

Tamaki: Quit screwing around with her when she's sleeping.

Hikaru, Kaoru: Awww, why do you want a go instead?

Tamaki: -Holds head high- I'll do it when I like. She's my daughter. Now do some work for once and be good boys.

Hikaru: Look who's talkin'.

Kaoru: The guy who NEVER does maths and almost always gets sent out.

Tamaki: I DO NO-

Teacher: Tamaki out of my class room! I don't allow talking never mind shouting!

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Grin-

Tamaki: I'll be glad to leave your classroom. -Holds head high- I never liked your classes anyway.

-As Tamaki stands up leaving the room the girls eye's follow glittering-

Girls: Awww, he's so cute when he's angry!

Hikaru: -Yawns- I could go for a nice nap right about now.

Kaoru: Me too.

-Kai eventually wakes up looking to the seat beside her-

Kai: Hey, where'd Tamaki go?

Kaoru: He got sent out for being a naughty boy.

Kai: -Yawns- And he calls me rebellious for wearing my uniform slightly different.

-Meanwhile Ankoo is in Maths with Kidshi and Kyouya. Ankoo is sat at the far back in the corner with her head on the desk and her tongue out concentrating doodling on her book-

Kidshi: -Sat beside her looking to her book- She's gonna get in soooo much trouble.

Kyouya: Huh? -Looks over to book- Um. -Sweatdrop shakes head-

Teacher: Ankoo, what is it you're doing over there?

Kidshi: -Grinning- Here it comes.

Kyouya: -Sigh- Here we go.

-The teacher walks over to Ankoo looking to the work in her book and the doodling patterns around it-

Ankoo: -Looks up to teacher with a worried expression on face-

Teacher: Ankoo, that's amazing. You've done all of the work. And you've created a beautiful picture to go well with your completed work. -Smiles and then walks away-

Ankoo: -Smile-

Kidshi:...

Kyouya: That was certainly an un expected reaction.

Kidshi: W-What bull crap.

Ankoo: Hm, I don't know what you mean.

Kidshi: WHAT'S NOT TO GET!?

Teacher: Kidshi, out!

Ankoo: -Grin-

Kidshi: Wh...

-Kidshi makes his way to the classroom door-

Kidshi: I never understood Spanish anyway!

Teacher: Kidshi this is Maths, not Spanish.

-Kidshi stops in his tracks for a moment looking to the teacher trying to think of a comeback. He then gives up shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the room-

-Meanwhile-

-Meanwhile not long after Tamaki is sent out, another teacher brings him back into the classroom. He walks to his desk to find the same boy from the morning sat in his seat facing Kai talking to her-

Tamaki: -Clenching fists-

Yuki: So..Kai, cute name. Mines Yuki by the way, I didn't tell you before.

Tamaki: Hey, Yuki, you're in my seat.

Yuki: Oh, Tamaki. -Turns to Tamaki smiling- I didn't see you there.

Tamaki: I bet you didn't.

Yuki: Oh and I remember you now! A friend reminded me. You went to my primary school. You're just so silent these days y'know. You don't stand out like you used to, I guess that's why I didn't recognize you.

Tamaki: -Frowns-

Yuki: -Turns to Kai standing up from the eat- Well I'll talk to you at dinner Kai.

-Yuki walks away back to his desk-

Kai: -Nods looking confused-

-Tamaki watches him walk off and then sits down at his desk facing forwards towards the board leaning his elbow on the desk and his chin leaning on his hand frowning to himself-

Kai: Whats up with you?

Tamaki: Your fan boys. They're pissing me off.

Kai: What, are you being serious!? I don't have a fan club. So I talk to one guy and suddenly I have a huge fan club.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Uhh...actually Kai.

Kaoru: -Sweatdrop- There's a new club open at dinner times for your fan club.

Kai: -Sighs to self-

Tamaki: -Looks to Kai raising eyebrows-

Kai: Not the point. If I have to deal with yours, you have to deal with mine.

Tamaki: I don't think you realize I'm trying to protect you. -Folds arms- I said I'd be a father figure.

Kai: -Sighs- I don't need a father figure Tamaki. We're not playing family, for the last time.

Tamaki: -Shakes head- I never said you had a choice. I will show you what a great father I can be! If that means stopping you from making bad decisions from hanging around with him, then that's what I'll do.

-The bell sounds-

-Everyone stands up beginning to make there way out of the room. Tamaki grabs Kai's wrist holding onto her-

Tamaki: This is what a good father does.

Kai: Tamaki! Come on let go! I don't want a father figure! I like doing what I want to do!

Tamaki: Tough luck cutie. -Dragging Kai out of room-

Kai: -Looking back to Kaoru and Hikaru as she's dragged out of the classroom- What's wrong with this guy?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shrugs- We've never seen him like this before.

Kaoru: Must be his jealousy rolling in.

Hikaru: Yeah, he does it with all of us at some point. But then..we've never seen him around a girl being jealous so we're not sure.

-As Tamaki leaves the room still holding onto Kai's wrist he walks straight by Yuki. Yuki looks confused to Tamaki looking to him from behind-

Yuki: Whats your problem?

Tamaki: I can't let Kai hang around with someone like you.

-Tamaki doesn't hesitate to glance back, instead he faces forward and walks slowly away-

Yuki: Y'know you really do have some mental problems! Ever since primary You've been a pain in the ass. How is it my fault tha-

-Before Yuki says anything else Tamaki turns releasing Kai's hand and punches Yuki. Yuki flies back onto the floor with a bruised, cut cheek. Everyone crowds around him as he slowly looks up to Tamaki from the floor. Kai looks shocked and disgusted to Tamaki as Tamaki grabs her wrist again and continues to walk away-

Kai: H- Hey wait!

-Kaoru and Hikaru glare to Yuki looking down to him-

Hikaru: I dunno what you've done but..

Kaoru: It must have been bad.

Hikaru: So we hate you.

Kaoru: I hope you've learnt your lesson.

-Kaoru and Hikaru walk away leaning on one another's shoulders. The fan girls watch fan girling as they walk away from the scene-

Fan girls: SO CUTE! They're so brotherly! And so brave! So totally...-Sigh-

-Meanwhile-

Kidshi: So, Ankoo you coming to the cantine to get somethin' to eat?

Ankoo: Where's Kai? -Glancing around-

-Kyouya smirks to himself waiting beside both Kidshi and Ankoo-

Kidshi: Aww, come on Ankoo. Are you still mad at me for this mornin'?

Ankoo: Not at all. I just, need to find Kai.

Kidshi: -Stands in front of Ankoo leaning on the wall with one hand- Wouldn't you rather spend dinner sitting beside me, just us alone?

Ankoo: Nah I'm good.

Kidshi: There's no denying it. You won't go on like this for long! YOU LOVE ME!

-A Tall blonde with blue eyes walks up to Kyouya smiling to him with one book under his arm and his hands in his trouser pockets-

Tom: Sorry to keep you waiting Kyo. -Smile-

Kyouya: -Smile- Everyone this is Tom, he's just recently moved to this school.

Tom: -Smiles- Nice to meet you. -Walks over to Ankoo kissing hand- Ankoo is it?

Ankoo: Yeah, how do you know?

Tom: Call it a hunch. You and your friend are quite popular now.

-Tom walks over to Kyouya smiling to him whilst staring into his eyes with a cunning yet playful look-

Tom: In fact, I'd even go as far to say your almost as popular as Kyo.

Kidshi: -Watching the two of them suspiciously-

-Tom notices Kidshi's suspicious looks and turns to look to Kidshi-

Tom: Huh?

-Tom walks over to Kidshi smirking playfully. He leans down to Kidshi's level placing his hand under Kidshi's chin raising it as he looks from the left side of his face to the right-

Tom: Don't worry Kidshi. You'll get there someday. -Innocent smile-

Kidshi:...

Ankoo: -Holding back the laughter-

Kyouya: Come on Tom, stop screwing with the kids head. We have revision to do. Kidshi, look after Ankoo. Or perhaps I should ask Ankoo to watch over you. Which ever is best for you Ankoo. -Smile-

Ankoo: -Laughs-

Tom: Very well. -Releases Kidshi's chin and begins to walk off with Kyouya-

Kidshi: -Frozen in fear-

Ankoo: -Pokes Kidshi- You look as though you've just worked something out.

Kidshi: Somethin' was telling me back then when they was looking to each other. I'm..not quite sure how to explain it.

Ankoo: The gay instinct.

Kidshi: Yeah, somethin' li- WHAT!? KYOUYA!? GAY?

Ankoo: -Laughing to self-

Kidshi: Kyouya isn't gay...or was you on about me again?

Ankoo: Your brother, idiot. Well, I'm not sure if Kyouya's gay but his friend definitely is. And he's certainly interested in you.

Kidshi: HEY HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU TOO!

Ankoo: -Shrugs- Yeah but..he's gay. So it doesn't count.

Kidshi: That reminds me of something. -Smirk- So, I still have this picture of the hand print on your ass. -Waving it in air as everyone walks by- I uhh, might just print these pictures and share the joy with everyone el-

Ankoo: -Gasp- DON'T YOU DARE!

Kidshi: Oh I will.

Ankoo: Why, why would you do such a thing?

Kidshi: In exchange for a hug I wont show everyone right here and now. However, I get to keep hold of the photo for future reference.

Ankoo: You mean for future blackmail?

Kidshi: -Shrugs nodding-

Ankoo: -Sighs-

Kidshi: -Smile- Hug please. -Holding arms out-

Ankoo: -Rolls eyes-

-Ankoo closes her eyes tightly whilst hugging Kidshi-

Kidshi: See that wasn't so bad was it?

Ankoo: I need to shower.

Fan club girls: Did you see that! Kidshi just hugged another girl! He's never hugged anyone!

Ankoo: Great, now I'm going to be devoured by your fan club!

Kidshi: They wont hurt you around me. They're to scared of what I'll think of them if they do. Besides, I don't have a big fan group I only have a few.

Ankoo: I'm not going to hover around you forever!

Kidshi: -Grins-

Ankoo: -Gasps- YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!

Kidshi: What? Noo, I wouldn't do such a thing. -Smirk-

Ankoo: -Shaking head- I hate you.

-Meanwhile-

-Tamaki drags Kai outside into the school grounds with Kaoru and Hikaru following not far behind. Kai finally pulls her wrist from Tamaki's grasp. Tamaki turns looking to her-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Spectating-

Kai: You can't just do something like that with no explanation! You have to have a reason at least to hit someone!

Tamaki: I've got my reasons.

Kai: Then what are they!?

Tamaki: -Silent-

Kai: If you can't even say them..then it mustn't be a good enough reason to hit someone like that.

Tamaki: -Sighs- It's your first day in school, I'm only trying to help you so you don't mess up and hang around or get involved with the wrong people.  
You haven't been here as long as I have. You don't know what they're like.

Kai: Whatever Tamaki. I've only known you a couple of hours and you're already causing trouble for me. Trying to decide who I talk to and what I do.

Tamaki: -Shakes head- Do what you want then. Whaddo I care anyway.

-Tamaki walks away looking to the ground. Kai watches for a moment before shaking her head looking angry-

Kai: FINE! MAYBE I WILL! -Walks opposite way to Tamaki-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Follow Kai-

Hikaru: Y'know Kai, It's only Tamaki showing he cares, the way he's acting.

Kaoru: We think.

Hikaru: -Nods-

Kaoru: -Shrugs- You'll lighten to him. Everyone does. It's weird, I've never seen Tamaki diss like someone before.

Hikaru: Yeah, he's usually so polite with everyone.

Kaoru: And nobody usually hates Tamaki.

Hikaru: But then this is the first time we've seen him around this guy.

Kai: -Sighs- Maybe It's just because It's a morning and everyone's tired. I'm tired..I feel like I haven't slept.

Hikaru: You slept through the whole of Maths?

Kai: Nut uh, only toward the end of the lesson.

-Kaoru and Hikaru look behind Kai for a moment before saying-

Kaoru, Hikaru: We'll be right over there if you need us.

Kai: Huh?

-Kai turns to look behind her and sees Yuki walking toward her with a bruised and cut cheek. She then looks back to see where Kaoru and Hikaru are and sees there eyes peaking over a bench not far away-

Kai: -Turns back to Yuki as he gets closer- Yuki, I'm s..

Yuki: It's fine -Smile- I guess he's just a little -Glances over to Kaoru and Hikaru- Self conscious or something huh?

Kaoru: He's mocking us Hikaru. I can feel it.

Hikaru: -Nods- It's like he wants to get hurt. -Cracking knuckles- Ouch -Looking at knuckle-

Yuki: So you say he's not your boyfriend, not your brother?

Kai: -Shakes head- He's m-

-Kaoru and Hikaru appear on each side of Kai leaning on each of her shoulders looking to Yuki with a cunning smirk on their faces-

Hikaru: She lives with us actually.

Kaoru: All of us.

Yuki: Really? Must be a handful to deal with. I feel sorry for you Kai -Smiles laughing slightly- Well, I can see you're busy so I'll speak to you some other time. But, before I go maybe we could meet up tomorrow after school tomorrow, alone?

Hikaru: If she's not too busy with us then I guess she might be there.

Kai: Uhh I-

Yuki: -Smiles winking to Kai- I'll see you tomorrow after school Kai. -Walks away-

Kai: You guys are in on it too!?

Kaoru: In on what?

Hikaru: We don't know what you're talking about cutie.

Kai: You guys have a secret and I wanna know what it is!

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shrug- Still don't get what you mean cutie.

Kai: Then what was with the flirting just then?

Hikaru: This is what we do for fun. It makes our fan girls panic.

Kai: -Looks upset- S-So I'm an experiment!

Hikaru: What? Noo!

Kaoru: Don't be stupid.

Hikaru: You're the cutest girl we know.

Kaoru: -Nods-

Kai: -Looks suspiciously to Kaoru and Hikaru-

Hikaru: -Sighs- So emotional women these days.

-Kaoru, Hikaru and Kai all hear what sounds like a stampede around the corner from where they are stood. They all stop looking for a moment as they see Kidshi running from around the corner and Ankoo speed walking followed by a group of boys/girls from the fan clubs-

Ankoo: KAI! HELP!

-Ankoo reaches the group hiding behind Kai peaking over her shoulder to the fan boys/girls making their way toward them-

Kai: My god what have you done this time!?

Ankoo: YOU MEAN WHAT DID HE DO!? -Pointing to Kidshi-

Kidshi: -Out of breath laughing at Ankoo- Hahahaha, this is the most fun I've had in a while. I don't usually get to be the one who plays the tricks on people.

Ankoo: You'll protect me, right Kai? Kick their asses if they come anywhere near me? Right?

Kai: Yeah, of course.

-Whilst Ankoo is telling Kai the story of how the situation happened with her back turned to Kai, Kai backs away from the scene making her way through the playground toward the exit. Ankoo still turned the other way is waiting for a reply off of Kai-

Ankoo: Kai? Kai?

-Ankoo turns around expecting Kai to be there. She then looks ahead and sees Kai walking ahead-

Ankoo: KAI!

Kai: -Smirking to self walking away-

Kaoru: I'm scared Hikaru.

Hikaru: -Nods- Me too Kaoru.

-Kidshi, Ankoo, Kaoru and Hikaru all look to the group of fan girls/boys now scattered in front of them-

Kaoru: You know Hikaru..there's only one thing we could possibly do right now?

Hikaru: What's that Kaoru?

Kaoru: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

-Kidshi and Ankoo watch as Kaoru and Hikaru make a run for it-

Kidshi: Wh- Hey!

-Kidshi attempts to run with them but stops as he hears Ankoo shout him-

Ankoo: DON'T LEAVE ME!

-Kidshi laughs to himself running back for Ankoo, taking her hand and dragging her making her run behind him-

Ankoo: WH- HEY! STOP RUNNING I DON'T RUN!

Kidshi: Quit being lazy or I'm leaving you behind for them to devour you.

-Meanwhile-

-Kai looks up noticing the football club ahead of her walking in her direction smirking to her. She then turns back around speed walking back toward the building trying not to seem suspicious. As she gets around the corner the football club begin to start running after her-

Kai's thought's: Stupid footballers I can't out run these! They're athletes!

-Kai attempts to run once more away from the boys but is pulled into a bush and a hand is placed over her mouth as the boys run past-

Kai's thought's: What th-

-Kai attempts to bite the persons hand not knowing who it is, before she has chance she hears a voice saying-

Tamaki: Don't bite me! It's me!

-Kai then looks down to where she is sat with Tamaki's legs on each side of her-

Kai's thought's: I'm literally lay on Tamaki's chest here.

-Tamaki then uncovers her mouth. Kai re positions herself so she is sat looking to him-

Kai: What was..you doing in the bushes?

Tamaki: What do you think I'm doing?

Kai: Well..you don't want to hear my thoughts. Just tell me.

Tamaki: -Sighs- I'm hiding from the groups. They want to know what our business is with the new girls. Every time one of us breaks off from the group we get hassled.

Kai: Oh..right.

-Awkward silence-

"Ding ding ding ding"

Kai's thought's: Phew, saved by the bell.

Kai: Well, I best be going. Thanks for saving me I guess, cya.

-Making no eye contact with Tamaki, Kai gets up and goes to walk away but is stopped by a tug on her arm. She turns looking back to Tamaki as he has hold of her wrist still sat on the ground-

Tamaki: Kai, be careful around him tomorrow night.

Kai: How did yo-

-Before finishing her sentence Kai looks to Tamaki for a moment before shaking her head in confusion and walking away-

Tamaki: -Sigh-

-Later that day when the final bell has rung and school has ended. Tamaki and the others all leave an empty school grounds stretching and yawning-

Kai: Do we always have to leave the school last?

Kyouya: We leave last so that our look alike's can do all the hard work for us.

Hikaru: It was good thinking hiring those look alike's.

Kaoru: -Nods- Saves us a lot of trouble.

Kai: Yeah but the suns already going down we waited that long.

Kidshi: -Belly growls- What's for tea tonight?

Tamaki: Looks like we're ordering out. I'm not trusting Kai and Ankoo to cook, not after last time.

Ankoo: That was one time!

Kai: -Nodding- One time!

Tamaki: I'm not willing to risk a second.

Kai, Ankoo: -Shrug to one another-

-Later-

-Kai and Ankoo are in their room and have just finished getting changed. Kai wearing grey sweat pants with a black vest top whilst Ankoo is wearing orange docs, a band shirt, patterned tights and short shorts. Ankoo watches Kai as she looks in the mirror throwing all of her hair over one shoulder-

Ankoo: You're really going out dressed like that?

Kai: -Slowly turns to look to Ankoo offended- LIKE THAT!? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I'M COLOR COORDINATED AT LEAST!

Ankoo: Woah, rude. I was just asking.

Kai: If we're only going for a walk then I'm just gonna wear warm, comfy clothes..y'know? I'm comfy! It's not like we're going to go out to a party or anything.

Ankoo: Alright, alright. I was just asking.

Kai: You'll regret it when your nickers and shorts are up your arse whilst I'm sat comfortably with no wedgie o-

Ankoo: -Interrupts- Yeah, yeah whatever granny knickers.

Kai: COMFORTABLE! THEY'RE NOT GRANNY NICKERS THEY'RE JUST BIGGER WOMEN'S BOXERS!

Ankoo: Fat ass.

Kai: I swear to god Ankoo.

Ankoo: -Grin-

-Kai and Ankoo stand at the top of the stairs glaring down them whispering to one another-

Ankoo: I think the coast is clear.

Kai: Do you think they'll let us out?

Ankoo: We're not babies. I don't think they have a choice.

Kai: Yeah, you're right we're not kids they can't tell us what to do.

Ankoo: Yeah!

Kai: Yeah!

-Silence-

Kai: So we're sneaking out right?

Ankoo: -Nods- It's for the best. We don't know what these guys are like.

-Ankoo and Kai sneak down the stairs (Ankoo banging her feet loudly thinking she's sneaking). They reach the bottom of the stairs standing at the door as they open the door a crack they hear a voice from the top of the stairs-

Tamaki: Where ya goin'?

-Ankoo and Kai sigh to themselves before looking back to Tamaki who is stood leaning against the wall with no shirt on, one hand in his sweat pants pocket and the other holding an ice lolly-

Kai: Y'know..just out.

Ankoo: -Swirling finger on the wall- Yeah, out.

Kai: How did you hear us? We were so quite.

Tamaki: Yeah you, maybe. But Ankoo's footsteps..not so much.

Ankoo: It's these damn boots.

Kai: -Shaking head at Ankoo sighing- Anyway, we're going out. We're old enough.

Tamaki: -Shrugs- Sure, just make sure you bring something home to eat on your way back or be home for tea time and cook somethin'. Bye. -Walks away back into room-

-Kai and Ankoo slowly close the door leaving the house looking to each other confused-

Kai: That was.. surprising easy.

Ankoo: -Nods- It was. So, where're we goin'?

Kai: -Shrugs- Just for a walk I guess.

Ankoo: Why're we doing this again? You hate leaving the house.

Kai: I know. I just don't like being told what to do. Just wanna show that I can do what I want.

Ankoo:..You're such a stubborn child.

Kai: No I'm not, you are.

Ankoo: You see.

Kai: Just for that..you're not sharing.

Ankoo: Sharing? Sharing what? Whaddya mean sharing? Food? You're not sharing food!?

-Meanwhile, Later that night-

-Kidshi is sat on the chair upside down playing on the games console. He puts down the controller beside him and shouts over to Kyouya who is sat on the chair on his laptop-

Kidshi: Kyouya?

Kyouya: Hm? -Still typing-

Kidshi: Where is everyone?

Kyouya: I believe Kaoru and Hikaru are in the shower. As for Tamaki and the others I don't know.

Kidshi: Oh. Kyouya?

Kyouya: -Sighs- Yes?

Kidshi: What does C-A-M-M-E-L space T-O-E spell and mean?

Kyouya: -Slowly looks up from his computer screen to Kidshi with a serious expression on his face- Why?

Kidshi: I just wanted to know. But If you can't spell it it's fine.

Kyouya:..Yeah, okay. -Carries on typing-

Kidshi: Kyouya?

Kyouya: -Sighs- Yes Kidshi?

Kidshi: Whaddo you like most in the world?

Kyouya: I-I'm not sure Kidshi.

Kidshi: Oh. Okay. Then wh-

Kyouya: Kidshi are you bored?

Kidshi: -Nods-

Kyouya: Why don't you go see where Ankoo and Kai are and go ask if they'll amuse you.

Kidshi: Cool. Yeah, I'm gonna go do that. I'll ask Ankoo if she wants to play Left4Dead with me.

Kyouya: Great.

Kidshi: Bye Kyouya~

Kyouya: Y-Yeah. Bye, Kidshi.

-Kidshi walks upstairs and towards Kai's and Ankoo's room. He knocks on the door before entering the room looking around confused-

Kidshi: Huh? Where'd they go?

-Tamaki pops his head around the door still eating a lolly with no shirt on-

Tamaki: Oh they left a couple of hours ago.

Kidshi: It's ten at night, and they're still out?

Tamaki: Yup. -Concentrating on lolly-

Kidshi: TAMAKI!?

Tamaki: -Clueless- What're you shouting at me for!? Respect your elders -Fod slaps Kidshi walking away-

-Kidshi frowning to himself walks toward the bathroom hearing "WE ARE THE ONE AND ONLY" being sung by the two twins-

Kidshi: Kaoru, Hikaru!?

Kaoru: -In shower beside Hikaru- You hear that?

Hikaru: -Nods- We should go see what the lil one wants.

Kaoru: -Nods-

-Kaoru and Hikaru open the door wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a towel thrown over their heads-

Kaoru, Hikaru: You called?

-Kidshi then lifts his shirt up looking back and forth between his stomach and Kaoru's and Hikaru's-

Kaoru: I feel like a piece of meat.

Kidshi: ARE YOU FLEXING!?

-Tamaki walks by still with a lolly in his mouth and no shirt on. He stops looking to everyone with no expression on his face whilst the others all look to him confused-

Hikaru: That best not be the last lolly.

Kaoru: Yeah, you've been eating them all day.

Tamaki: There's no food, I'm starving and I don't wanna snack and put weight on so I'm eating ice so I don't gain any extra weight.

Kaoru: You gain weight?

Kidshi: STOP WALKING AROUND WITH NO SHIRT ON! IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MYSELF IT'S WORKING!

Tamaki: The juice from the lolly dripped onto my shirt and I didn't want it to stain so I took it off quickly and put it in the wash. You've lived with us for years now, you should be used to it. Jeez, you'd think you'd be proud of me for learning to wash my own clothing in such short time.

-Washer currently leaking bubbles all over the conservatory mal functioning-

Kidshi: Right, whatever I don't care I have a more important situation!

Kaoru, Hikaru: Oh yeah, what is it?

-Kyouya pops his head around the corner of the stairs looking to everyone-

Kyouya: Hey I heard some loud noises up hear, what's going on?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Giggle- You sounded so different just then.

Hikaru: Almost like it wasn't you!

Kyouya: Uhh..

Kidshi: TAMAKI SAW ANKOO AND KAI WALK OUT HOURS AGO AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T RETURNED SINCE!

Kyouya: -Sighs- Tamaki.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shaking head- You're so un reliable sometimes.

Kyouya: We should go look around and find them.

Kidshi: -Nods- Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki you should all go get dressed.

-Tamaki without saying a word carries on as normal walking toward his room lying on his bed carrying on as he was. Kidshi and Kyouya walk over to his room popping their head around the door looking to him. Kyouya walks over to the bed pulling the covers from beneath Tamaki. Tamaki falls to the floor on his back looking to Kyouya as he leans over looking back at him-

Tamaki: Hey! What was that for?

Kyouya: You're so stubborn. Now get ready and dressed, now.

Tamaki: They're fine. Leave 'em be. You all complain when I'm to caring and protective then you all complain when I let them do what they want?

Kyouya: The kids around here arnt the same as the people where they're from. You of all people should know the dangers of going out at this time around certain areas.

Tamaki: -Pauses being silent for a moment before sighing- Fine, but I'm only coming to prove you wrong.

-Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya and Kidshi are all out in the streets looking for Ankoo and Kai. Hikaru is on Kaoru's back stood beside Tamaki-

Tamaki: -Shivers- I'm wishing I never ate those ice pops now.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Serves yourself right for eating them all. Greedy boy.

Tamaki: -Frowns to the two of them-

Kyouya: Has anybody got any ideas where they'd be?

Kidshi: What about the band stand? I heard Ankoo knows a couple of people that go there.

Tamaki: Yeah, I know a few guys there too. Not a place I'll look forward to going to though.

Hikaru: Looks like It's our only choice.

Kyouya: Let's make our way there then.

Tamaki: -Sighs-

-Later-

-Later that night and Tamaki and the others arrive at the bandstand and see Kai and Ankoo ahead of them-

Tamaki: Bingo.

-Kai is sat on the railings talking to a couple of people whilst Ankoo is sat closely next to a ginger boy who has his arm around her shoulder. Kai and Ankoo notice people in the distance walking toward them, they both look closer and see Tamaki and the others walking toward them. They turn to one another with worried expressions on their faces-

Ankoo: You're in trouble.

Kai: What!? Why me!? They agreed to it!

Ankoo: Tamaki agreed to it. And only because he was pissed off with us.

Kai: -Shrugs- Still agreed.

Ankoo: Why're you shaking so much? Have you been on something?

Kai: N-No. I'm freezing.

Ankoo: I told you to wear a jacket.

Chris: -Ginger boy sat beside Ankoo- Who is that guy walking over looking very angry and scary?

Ankoo: Somewhat of a very unhappy, controlling, scary father type figure.

Chris: Oh. Is he going to hurt us?

Ankoo: -Nods- Possibly.

Chris:..Oh. Are you going to stop him?

Ankoo: -Shrugs- Depends.

Chris: On what?

Ankoo: On whether I can be bothered at the time. And if my but decides to wake back up.

Chris:...

-The boy sat below Kai on the floor with black hair and blue eyes notices Tamaki walking over looking to him. The boy smirks to Tamaki before pulling Kai's leg causing her to fall from the railing. He catches her in his arms looking to her. Tamaki sees and frowns to the boy as the boy looks back to him smirking to himself. He then looks back to Kai smiling innocently-

Tai: You're freezing. Would you like me to warm you up?

Kai: -Laughs nervously- N-No I'm good thanks.

Tai: Then do you want me to help you escape? It looks like you're in some kind of trouble.

Kai: -Shakes head- It's fine.

Tai: -Smiles- Alright, if you need me, just ask.

Kai: I-I will do. Would you please, put me down now?

-Meanwhile-

Kidshi: Say, does anybody know who that FUGLY boy is sat beside Ankoo?

Kaoru: Ankoo and Kai sure are popular with the boys.

Hikaru: And girls.

-Hikaru points over to the girl sat next to Kai who is sat with her arms wrapped around Kai cuddling her closely whilst Kai is looking over to Ankoo with a disturbed expression whilst Ankoo grins looking back-

Tamaki: Ugh! I thought he left this town a long time ago.

Kyouya: Don't let him get the better of you Tamaki. Don't get yourself i- IS THAT TOM!?

-The others look over to Tom at the bandstand and see Tom pushing a dark haired boy up against a pole with his hand on the boys cheek smirking to him playfully-

Kyouya: -Freezes up-

-Kaoru and Hikaru burst into laughter at the sight. Hitting one another on the back violently whilst wiping the tears from their eyes-

Kidshi: NO WAY! IS THAT REALLY TOM!?

Kaoru: I KNEW IT! -Catches up to Tamaki hitting him on the shoulder still laughing- All this time you was right all these years!

-Tamaki shrugs off Kaoru's hand from his shoulder concentrating on Kai and Ankoo ahead of him. Kaoru and Hikaru stop walking beside Tamaki and watch in confusion for a moment-

Kaoru: Huh? That's weird.

Hikaru: It was wasn't it. Hey look at the guy next to Ankoo getting all friendly.

-Kidshi looks over to the boy sat next to Ankoo as he gets closer and pulls her closer with his arm still around her-

Kidshi: Oh hell no.

-Kidshi speeds up catching up to Tamaki. Meanwhile Kaoru and Hikaru go back to Kyouya poking him-

Kaoru: I think he's dead.

Hikaru: Or playing dead..to get out of awkward situation, huh Kaoru?

Kaoru: -Nod-

-Kaoru and Hikaru each grab one of Kyouya's arms dragging him toward the band stand. Kyouya shouts struggling to break free-

Kyouya: NO! STOP! I CAN'T FACE HIM NOW! OR EVER!

Kaoru: Come on, it was your idea to go get the girls.

Hikaru: -Nods- And we need you to help us.

Kyouya: ALRIGHT, Alright..Put me down, I'll walk.

-Kaoru and Hikaru release Kyouya. Kyouya brushes himself down before raising his head high and saying-

Kyouya: Making me look so childish, you'll ruin my reputation.

-Meanwhile,Tamaki storms over picking up Kai and throwing her over his shoulder-

Kai: Woah! What're yo-

Tamaki: If you wanna act like a little kid I'll treat you like one.

Kai: -Looking back over Tamaki's shoulder to Ankoo shrugging-

Ankoo: -Laughing-

Tamaki: I don't know what you're laughing at you're next if you don't get your arse up. I've got a shoulder free don't make me come over there.

Ankoo: -Frightened expression on face-

Chris: This guys creepy. Is he being serious or..

Kidshi: Deadly serious! Ankoo, come on.

Ankoo: PAHAHAHA! -Laughing in Kidshi's face-

-The expression on Kidshi's face soon changes. It goes from confident with his hands on his hips to his hands slowly sliding by his side and his expression looking slightly devastated, humiliated and sad-

Ankoo: OH MY! -Laughs- This is too much. -Laughs- I'm sorry I hahaha! I can't haha!

Kidshi: T-That's so..low. -Sniffles-

-Kidshi speed walks away from the stand. Ankoo eventually stops laughing and looks to Chris (The ginger haired boy) with a smirk on her face as he looks back to her confused-

Ankoo: Alright, now I feel mean I should probably go check on him. Man I'm hungry.

-Ankoo walks away muttering food names. Chris watches her confused. Tamaki sees Ankoo walking away and then begins to walk away himself before hearing a familiar voice and stopping in his tracks-

Tai: You're not gonna say hi Tamaki? I didn't realise it was you until just now otherwise I would've said hi before hand.

Tamaki: Yeah, you was too busy feeling up girls that don't belong to you as usual.

Kai: FEELING UP! BELONGING TO!? WHO TH-

-Kaoru and Hikaru appear beside Kai placing their hands over her mouth placing their fingers to their mouths telling her to "Sh"-

Hikaru: We wanna hear this Kai. -Whispers-

Kaoru: Yeah, there's something going on, some past with Tamaki and we have to know.

Hikaru: It has to be something, deep! Important..something close to Tamaki!

Kai: -Raises her eyebrows to Hikaru-

Kaoru: Your face is so cold.

Hikaru: And your lips are blue.

Tai: I don't recall that being me. In fact, didn't you get all the girls? I remember this one girl, who your cousin liked..he didn't just like her he probably loved her and had done for years. Until you stole her away of course.

-Kyouya hides his face getting closer to the other. He mutters to Tamaki trying to not make himself seem noticeable-

Kyouya: Come on Tamaki, quickly. It's time to go now, we've got the girls.

Tom's thought's: I recognize that voice.

-Tom removes his lips from the boy he is stood with and removes his hand from his face looking back to Kyouya-

Boy: Why stop?

Tom: Sorry cutie. I'll be right back.

Kyouya: -Notices Tom walking over- Tamaki! Hurry I'm serious!

Tom: Kyouya, so it was you. -Smile-

Kyouya: -Calm attitude- Oh, Tom It's you, I didn't recognize you stuck to another boys face.

Kyouya's thought's: Ugh. Why did I just say that last part?

-Kaoru, Hikaru and Kai all slowly look to Kyouya staring at him with huge smirks on their faces listening in on the conversation, whilst trying to pay attention to Tamaki's conversation at the same time-

Kaoru: -Whispers- There's too much going on to listen too.

Kyouya: -Blushes embarrassed at what he has blurted out-

Tom: Oh..

-Tom pushes Kyouya up against the railing placing his hand on Kyouya's cheek-

Kyouya: T-Tom.

Tom: Sorry, did I make you jealous Kyouya?

Kyouya: What, no! -Clears throat- Tom, stop being soo...

Tom: Can't even finish your sentences.

Tamaki: Stop fooling around Kyouya. -Turns to Tai- I'm not lookin' for trouble Tai. We agreed that we'd stick to our own lives now. Kai's my responsibility. Which means you stay out of her life.

-Tamaki then looks away from Tai and begins to walk again-

Tai: What's wrong Tamaki? Afraid that I might take everything from you like I have once before. You made it easy. I mean..you could have any girl. -Glances over to Tamaki- and you still chose to ignore her after all the trouble you ca-

-Tamaki stops in his tracks for a moment not even glancing back to Tai-

Tamaki: Shutup..Tai -Not even taking glance back to Tai- I know what you did. It took me a while but..but atleast I know the truth. Don't speak to me..or the girls again.

Kai: -Looking to the back of Tamaki's head sympathetically-

Kai's thought's: What did..-Looks over to Tai- He do to make Tamaki so angry?

Kaoru, Hikaru: This is so dramatic. Let's walk over to Kyouya's situation! This drama's over.

Kai: -Glances back over to Kyouya-

-Meanwhile Kyouya still being pinned to the railing with no escape looking to Tom confused and worried, stuttering his words. Kaoru and Hikaru laugh at him watching leaning their elbows on Chris' legs-

Kyouya: I've really gotta go T-Tom.

Tom: Stay a while wont you?

Kaoru, Hikaru: PAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Your kinda...leaning on my legs.

Kaoru: Yeah we know. -Not even glancing back to Chris' face- It's payback.

Chris: What!? What for!?

Hikaru: Flirting with our brothers soon to be girlfriend.

Tai: -Smiling to himself-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Both turn back looking to Tai- What're you smiling at hippy. You're next.

Tai: -Smirks to self shaking head-

Kyouya: I've really gotta go Tom.

-Tom lowers his hand down Kyouya's thighs, Kyouya without turning fearing for his life flips himself backwards into the bushes on the other side of the bandstand where he stumbles up and runs straight past Kai and Tamaki sitting on the grass behind the bushes ahead-

Kai: -Bursts into laughter watching Kyouya run straight by-

-Meanwhile-

-Kaoru and Hikaru are both still laughing at what just happened whilst hitting Chris' legs repeatedly-

Chris: Y-You're hurting my legs.

Hikaru: Anyway, Kaoru, back to work?

Kaoru: -Nods-

-Hikaru and Kaoru stand up relieving Chris' legs and walk over to Tai standing in front of him as he looks up to them smirking-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Point to Tai- You, are a naughty boy. But..we'll leave Tamaki to get you back.

Tai: -Not breaking the smirk off of his face-

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Begin to walk away-

Tai: Hey...freak twins.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Slowly stop turning to Tai glaring evilly-

Tai: Give Tamaki a little message from me. Tell him I'll bring back the past and I'll bring it times a 100.

-Kaoru and Hikaru turn there backs to Tai and begin to walk away whilst saying-

Kaoru: Tell him yourself.

Hikaru: If you have the guts.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Walk away-

Chris: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?

Boy: Tom, who was that?

Tom: Oh, just a friend of mine.

Boy: Seemed like more than a friend.

Tom: It's just a friend, no need to be over protective. I was just having a little fun with the guy. We're close.

Boy: -Blushes looking to the ground embarrassed and ashamed-

Chris: YOU KNOW THOSE PEOPLE!? THOSE PSYCHOS!?

Tai: Why're you acting so defensive?

Chris: BECAUSE THERE'S A GROUP OF THEM! AND THEY'VE JUST SAT ON MY LEGS! TWINS ARE LETHAL I TELL YOU!

Tai: -Smile- They won't hurt you.

Tom: You seem awfully sure about that.

Tai: Why, you know them Tom?

Tom: Hm. -Smile-

-Tom walks over to Tai crouching in front of him placing his hand under his chin-

Tom: Like hell I do cutie. The tall one belongs to me, just thought I'd let you know.

Chris: Marked your territory have you Tom?

Tom: -Laughs- Yeah. And I'm not letting this one get away.

Boy: You're not with him, are you Tom?

Tom:...

-The dark haired boy looks to Tom waiting for an answer but all he gets is a stolid, non responsive daze. He shakes his head to Tom in disappointment and walks away with his back to Tom-

Girl: Tom, are you not going to run after him?

Tom: I'm not into the jealous type.

Girl: Are you being serious! You can't ju- He loved you Tom! You was his first love.

Tom: Your friend..wanted more than I could give him.

Craig: -Gasps looking to girl listening to the gossip-

Girl: You mean...what did he want t-that you couldn't give to him?

Tom: Take a guess. He moved to fast, I had respect to turn him down knowing that we wasn't going to last very long and I didn't want his first to mean nothing.

Girl: I-I see..

Tom: You should leave now.

Girl: -Walks away whilst saying- I-I'm sorry.

Tai: -Carrying on from where he left off- That's not a problem. I have no intentions of steeling your playboy. I have my mind set on someone else.

Tom: And by you saying your minds set on someone else I'm assuming you don't mean Kai at all. You're aiming for someone to get to Tamaki? The tall blonde, correct?

Tai: Hm.

Tom: As I thought. Don't be too sure that those guys are harmless. I think..if anyone is to harm, or rather take away someone who's in the house who they now consider family, away from them. They wouldn't take it lightly.

Tai: You sound like you've got experience?

Tom: No. I'm just an intelligent boy who knows how to play his cards right to get the information he needs.

Tai: Would you be willing to help me?

Tom: No. I'm afraid I can't do that. I have my own plans.

Tai: I see.

Tom: Anyway, I've got things to do, people to see. I guess I'll see the two of you whenever I next see you.

Tai: At school perhaps?

Tom:..At school?

Tai: -Smirks- I've planned to transfer to your school for a while. Turns out I'm transferring tomorrow.

Tom: Hm. That's nice. Well, I'll see you around school.

-Meanwhile Kai and Tamaki have only just caught up to Ankoo, Kidshi, Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru and Hikaru are sat on Kyouya's back. Kyouya is lay face down on the floor out of breath. Ankoo is poking Kyouya and Kidshi is sat in the corner on his own staring up to the stars above him-

Kai: You guys, come on. Get up, I'm hungry, cold and I want a bru before I go to bed before it gets too late.

Tamaki: It's already late.

-Kaoru and Hikaru stand up edging closer to Kai looking to her eyes-

Kaoru: Why's your face all red?

Kai: I'm not sure. Maybe It's because I'm cold.

Tamaki: Of all places why did the two of you choose to go to that place? Just looking at those people you must've known that they wasn't the right crowd to be around.

Kai: Ankoo made us do it.

Ankoo: Did not.

Tamaki: -Looking to Kai for another explanation-

Kai: Alright, alright! I moved and now I have no friends and I'm lonely and you guys won't play games with me and won't let me have other friends and so I had to hang around with Ankoo's loserer friends who I don't even know or like an-

Ankoo: That's a lie! -Pointing in Kai's face- She never went out even when she did have friends from school! She shot everyone down who asked us to go to house parties, meet ups, everything and so I couldn't even have a social life because she didn't.

Tamaki: So why'd you go out tonight? And hang with those? Of all people. They won't make you feel welcome, they'll use you. That's what they do.

Kai: -Shrugs-

Ankoo: She did it to piss you off.

Tamaki: -Sighs- Let's go home.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Ay up Kyouya.

-Kaoru and Hikaru both grab an arm of Kyouya's dragging his feet across the floor-

Kyouya: -Sighs- My reputation, is ruined. Do what you want with my body. I don't care anymore.

Kaoru, Hikaru: There, there Kyouya. We know. Ankoo, will you please get Kidshi and bring him home.

Ankoo: Sure. -Shuffles over to Kidshi-

Kidshi: NO! GO AWAY!

Ankoo: Come on! I didn't mean it! Well..I did. But I couldn't help it! You was so.. -Sighs to self-

Ankoo's thought's: It's the only way Ankoo. Lie your way through this.

Ankoo: You looked so manly and scary back then and I didn't want to show everyone I was afraid because I was embarrassed so I had to laugh.

Kidshi: That makes..more sense.

Tamaki: Come on Ankoo, Kidshi. Let's get home.

-Later that night-

-Everyone has just gotten home-

Kidshi: -Sighs- I'm gonna go get changed.

Hikaru, Kaoru: Good idea. -Drops Kyouya on the chair following-

-Tamaki places Kai down on the chair beside Kyouya who is lay down on his stomach with his hands covering his face suffocated into the sofa-

Tamaki: I'm gonna go get changed. Don't run away whilst I'm not here.

Kai: -Poke- Hey. Hey Kyouya...Hey! -Poke- You alive? -Still shivering-

Kyouya: I'm dead inside.

Kai: Psh, baby.

Kyouya: I need sleep, maybe if I sleep this'll all be over. No I can't sleep I-I -Falls asleep-

-Kaoru and Hikaru are first to walk downstairs wearing boxers shorts which come to their knee and plain short sleeved shirts. They both look to Kyouya sighing-

Kaoru: Aww man. Now we have to carry him up the stairs.

Hikaru: -Looks around- Wai- Where's Kai and Ankoo?

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Both look to each other- TAMAKII!

-Tamaki walks downstairs with his sweats on (As he were) but with no shirt on once again. Kidshi walks down after him fully clothed-

Kidshi: CLOOTHHESSSS WE GET THE POINT YOUR BUFF! NOW GET SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON!

Hikaru, Kaoru: Kai and Ankoo have ran off again.

-As Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Kidshi open the front door they stop looking to Kai and Ankoo who are sat on the steps talking to a chicken in the middle of them-

Kai: Awwww, such a cute little thing!

Tamaki:...

Hikaru, Kaoru: -Sweatdrop-

Tamaki: -sighs- I give up.

-Kai and Ankoo stand up. Ankoo with the chicken in her arms-

Kidshi: Hey I think it's kinda-

-Kidshi makes an attempt to stroke the chicken but is bitten by the chicken before he has chance-

Kidshi: Stupid chicken!

Ankoo: Can we keep him please!?

Kai: We'll feed him!

Hikaru, Kaoru: How do you know It's a guy?

Kai, Ankoo: -Shrug to one another-

Tamaki: Where did it even come from?

Kai, Ankoo: -Look to one another and shrug again-

Kai: I think it came from one of the next door neighbors gardens. We heard something in the garden, went to the front door and there it was begging to come in from this stupid coldness.

Ankoo: Yeah, and even if you say no to keeping him we're only gonna sneak him in at night when your asleep.

Tamaki: Fine! You can keep the chicken. -Sigh- Now get in the house and get to bed. You have school tomorrow.

Ankoo, Kai: -Run into house-

-Later on Kai with a blanket wrapped around her still shivering and Ankoo with the chicken on her knee are both in their room on Ankoo's bed, Ankoo sits talking to the chicken in baby language. Meanwhile stood at the door spectating is Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kidshi looking to Ankoo confused-

Kai: This is the second chicken we've found in all of our life y'know. But this time we're actually allowed to keep it.

Ankoo: I know y- -Looks up to Kai's face- Your face is all pale now. Are you okay?

Kai: -Shakes head- I'm not sure?

Ankoo: You're not sure if you're okay?

Kai: -Shakes head-

Ankoo: Oh. You should..probably go see a doctor.

Tamaki: We should probably try and take the chicken away from them and get them to bed.

Kaoru, Hikaru: Good idea.

Tamaki: Kidshi, you do it.

Kidshi: What!? No way!

Tamaki: Alright, alright, we'll all do it.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Kidshi: -Nod-

Tamaki: Alright, lets go.

-Tamaki enters the room expecting everyone to be behind him-

Tamaki: -Talking to them- Alright, are you re-

-Tamaki looks behind to notice nobody there but a note left on the door-

Tamaki:...

-Tamaki rips the note off the door reading it-

Note: Gone bed. We'll leave you to do the rest. LOVE YOU TAMAKIKUN...G'night xxxxx

Tamaki: -Screws up paper- I'm all alone on this one. Alright I'll just have to take it like a man!

-Tamaki turns back to look to Kai and Ankoo and only sees Ankoo sat with the chicken-

Tamaki: Oh god, where's Kai?

-Tamaki runs into the bathroom in Kai's and Ankoo's room to see if Kai is in there, no sign of her. He then runs down stairs to see Kai sleeping on the couch. Tamaki goes to pick her up, she moves pushing his arms away-

Kai: -Yawn- Shhh.

Tamaki: -Sighs to self- Come on, get to bed. I trusted you to go out and get food and you went out and spent your time with hooligans like them. I thought you was a good daughter, I thought I could trust you.

-Meanwhile upstairs Kidshi walks past Ankoo's room. He pauses for a moment before walking back looking into her room as something caught his eye. He looks to Ankoo as she has a full cake in her hands and is about to shove the cake onto the chicken. Kidshi's eye's widen as he looks shocked jumping up into the air in slow motion towards Ankoo-

Kidshi: NOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CAKE!

-Kidshi jumps saving the cake and sighs in relief once he had the cake safely in his arms lay on his stomach on Ankoo's bed-

Ankoo: Kai, there's a fat kid on my cake!

Kidshi: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FAT KID!?

Ankoo: Psh, no. So, what're you doing in my room?

Kidshi: I-

Ankoo: Wait. I don't care. Here -Passes the chicken over to Kidshi- Babysit him for a moment.

Kidshi: Um...

-Meanwhile Tamaki is still trying to wake Kai up-

Tamaki: Kai com-

-Tamaki is interrupted by Kai jumping up and running to the downstairs bathroom. Tamaki looks confused and walks over to the bathroom door knocking on it litely-

Tamaki: Kai? -Sigh- Kai? Are you ill? Are you throwing up?

-Tamaki enters the bathroom and sees Kai with her head held over the toilet. He takes hold of her hair removing it from her face-

Tamaki: You're going to get it all in your hair.

Kai: Ughh. I haven't even thrown up yet but I think I might. -Leans head on arm on toilet seat-

Tamaki: As your father I'm banding you from seeing that group ever again. For your own good.

-Kyouya walks into the bathroom all shaken wearing his robe open revealing his boxers. Tamaki and Kai both look back to him-

Kyouya: I second that -Sits at the other side of Kai with a packet of crisp- Tamaki, could you please open these for me? I feel..to weak.

Tamaki: Sure.

-Tamaki takes the crisps off of Kyouya, opens them and passes them back to Kyouya-

Kyouya: Thank you.

-Tamaki nods holding Kai's hair back up-

Tamaki: You've been drinking haven't you?

Kai: What? No! I'm just ill!

-Meanwhile-

-Kidshi is sat looking blankly to the chicken sat on his knee-

Kidshi: Yeah. Uhh, so Ankoo. There's been something I've been wanting to tell you. Well actually kinda ask you..

Ankoo: Yeah me too. -Looking around the room-

Kidshi: What really!?

Ankoo: Umm hm. -Nods still looking around room-

Kidshi: Oh well...since we're both on the sam-

Ankoo: -Interrupts- Did you take my last packet or Doritos. I stored enough for the winter. And now they're gone.

Kidshi: -Depressed aura rises from body-

Kidshi's thought's: I don't know which is more painful. The fact that she's eaten a whole winters worth of Dorito's or...that my confidence has just killed by 1100000.

Ankoo: Well since you haven't got them and you're acting all spacey and weird I'm gonna go look for them.

-Ankoo wanders off out of the room rushing around from place to place-

Kidshi: -Sighs-

-Kidshi falls backwards lying on Ankoo's bed beside the chicken-

Kidshi: I just don't know what to do y'know Bob...is it okay if I call you Bob?

Chicken: -Squawks-

Kidshi: I forgot, you're a chicken, you won't have a clue what I'm sayin'. I don't care, you're the only person I have to talk to right now. So yeah, there's this girl that I really like and...what? No, it doesn't matter who she is! W...NO I'M TRYING TO CONFESS SOMETHING TO YOU HERE AND...IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IT IS!

Chicken: -Squawk-

Kidshi: Okay, y'know what, I'm just gonna ignore you now.

-Kidshi turns his back to the chicken sulking to himself, the chicken begins to peck at his back-

Kidshi: OUCH! QUIT IT! I'm not just a piece of meat y'know!

Chicken: -Squawk- "Still pecking Kidshi's back"

Kidshi: FINE! OKAY I'LL TURN AROUND ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!

-Kidshi turns around looking to the roof again still sulking-

Kidshi: You ready to listen yet?

Chicken: -Squawk-

Kidshi: Good, so yeah, there's this girl..

-Meanwhile Kai is still in the bathroom-

Kai: Hey Kyouya?

Kyouya: -Trembles- Hm?

Kai: There's..um. Ugh, I'm not quite sure how to say this. -Slowly shuffling toward the door away from Kyouya-

Tamaki: -Head resting on hand looking to the ground half asleep- Hurry up and say it Kai, we're all waiting to go to bed.

Kyouya: What?

Kai: Th-There's a tarantula on your head.

-Tamaki slowly looks from Kai up to Kyouya's head with a petrified expression. Kyouya also looks up as far as he can to his own head where he sees spider feet near his fringe-

Tamaki: Oh...my god. Oh my god.

Kyouya: Get it off -Edging toward them-

Kai: STOP! STOP MOVING TOWARD US WITH THAT THING!

Tamaki: KYOUYA REMAIN CALM WE'LL GO RUN FOR HELP!

-Kai gets up running away as does Tamaki following her-

Kyouya: AHHHH! DON'T RUN! HELP!

-Kyouya screams running upstairs and into the twins room. Kaoru and Hikaru jump up from their beds and turn the lamp on still half asleep rubbing there eye's-

Kaoru, Hikaru: What's going on Hir- -Gasp- OH MY GOD! -Jump up onto their beds-

Kaoru: KYOUYA GET OUT! DON'T COME IN HERE WITH THAT THING!

Kyouya: GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!

Kaoru, Hikaru: GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR ROOM!

-Meanwhile Tamaki and Kai are downstairs hiding under the table in the dining room-

Tamaki: -Catching breathe- YOU'RE SURE YOU WASN'T HALLUCINATING!

Kai: YOU SAW IT TO! STUPID!

Tamaki: It was huge! HUGE! Ugh, I can't believe it.

Kai: I kn- Sh. -Pauses for a moment listening carefully- You hear that?

Tamaki: Kai I can't hear anything.

Kai: No.I hear the tip tapper of small spider feet.

Tamaki: DAMMIT KAI! STOP FREAKING ME OUT HOW CAN YO-

-Kai and Tamaki freeze going silent as a spider crawls out between them both. They both exchange pale, terrified expressions-

Tamaki: Don't..don't make a sound. Maybe It'll leave.

-Kai jumps up flipping the table and runs upstairs making as much noise as possible. Tamaki also gets up running away from the spider. They both sprint up stairs into Kaoru's and Hikaru's room closing the door behind them-

Kai, Tamaki: -Gasping for air-

-Tamaki and Kai hear screaming and quickly look up to Kaoru and Hikaru shouting and screaming to Kyouya armed with heavy objects as Kyouya still has the spider on top of his head-

Kai:...

Tamaki: WHERE'RE ALL THESE SPIDERS COMING FROM!?

-Kai and Tamaki crush there backs up to the wall backing away whilst panicking-

Kaoru: THERE'S MORE!?

-At that moment Kidshi enters the room with the chicken in his arms-

Kidshi: What's all the- OH MY GOD!

-Kidshi throws the chicken at Kyouya's head whilst running to Kaoru jumping on his back clinging to him-

Kidshi: EEEEEKKKKK! -Girly scream-

-Ankoo enters the room looking to everyone confused and completely calm whilst looking at the chicken and spider on Kyouya-

Kyouya: -Still screaming- GET IT OFFF!

-Ankoo looks to the chicken which slid down from Kyouya's head clawing it's way down his back and then looks to the spider on top of his head-

Ankoo: Aw cool, a spider!

-Ankoo slowly walks over to Kyouya cupping the spider in her hands smirking to it-

Ankoo: I got a new pet!

Everyone:...

Ankoo: Kidshi!

Kidshi: -Squeaks- YES!?

Ankoo: Babysit my chicken for me. And do it right this time or I'll be putting my new pet under your pillow.

Kidshi: Okay!

Ankoo: -Walks off smiling to her self-

Kai:...You guys were supposed to react like that.

Tamaki: Oh yeah!? Why didn't you!?

Kai: I'm more of a snake person myself.

Tamaki: Psh.

Kai: -Shaking head- I'm not sleeping in that room tonight. I'm not sleeping in this house tonight. I'll take my chances outside with the smaller insects.

-Everyone sighs in relief. Kaoru shrugs Kidshi of his back, Kidshi falls from Kaoru's back onto the bed then straight onto the floor-

Kidshi: Ouch.

Kaoru, Hikaru: -Sigh-

-Meanwhile sat on the floor in the middle of the room is Kyouya looking drained-

Kyouya: I just wanted to go to sleep. I'm..so tired. -Sighs-

Kaoru: I've never seen him look so rough.

Hikaru: And he doesn't even have the excuse of a hangover.

Tamaki: -Sighs- Having Kai and Ankoo around is like having a constant hangover.

Kai: Hey. We're good people.

Tamaki: We've got yet to see that side of you. -Sighs- This is going to be a long night.

-Even later that night-

-Ankoo and Kidshi are both sat in the living room playing on the games console, both sat in front of the tv. Kaoru and Hikaru are in bed and Kai is upstairs in the shower. Tamaki is stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea. Tamaki hears his name being called from the stairs, he looks over to Kyouya who is sat looking drained half way up the stairs-

Tamaki: Kyouya? What's up?

Kyouya: The twins told me something tonight. Do you remember Kakashi?

Tamaki: Of course I remember Kakashi, why?

Kyouya: It seems Tai's trying to get to you using..your past once more. They asked the twins to send you a message through them.

Tamaki: Saying what exactly?

Kyouya: From what they can remember, he said something along the lines of "I'll bring back the past and I'll bring it back times a hundred".

Tamaki: -Goes silent for a moment before replying- Why're y-

Kyouya: -Interrupts- I just thought you should know. Tamaki, I understand why you're distancing with the girls, Kai especially. But maybe now It's time to start trusting a little more. I know you care for Kai, and you want to protect her from guys like him. But to do that you've got to show that you care more than they act like they do. Stop pushing away I guess is what I'm trying to say. You're causing tension between the two of you and.. -Pauses sighing- before you know it he'll have won because you let him. Don't let him win Kai, Tamaki.

Tamaki: I... -Pauses before nodding facing the ground-

Kyouya: -Forces a smile to Tamaki- I'm going to finally try and get some sleep. You should do the same. -Begins to walk back upstairs- Good night.  
Tamaki: Right, night.

-Meanwhile-

-Kidshi stretches turning the games console off whilst yawning-

Kidshi: Well. Bed time, you coming bed yet?

Ankoo: B-But I haven't eaten yet.

Kidshi: Eat tomorrow.

Ankoo: B-But I'm hungry now.

Kidshi: You'll have to wait.

-Kidshi walks up the stairs followed by Ankoo who is sulking-

Kidshi: Go get your pj's on and get in bed.

Ankoo: Psh, I don't wear pajamas.

Kidshi:...S-Seriously!?

Ankoo: I KID! PHAHAHA YOUR FACE!

Kidshi: Goodnight Ankoo. -Disappointing sigh-

Ankoo: PHAHAHAHAH!

Kidshi: -Sigh- Tell Kai I said night too.

-Kidshi walks away from the door making his way to his own room-

Ankoo: Oh god. -Wiping tears from her eyes-

-Kai enters the room with a towel wrapped around her, dripping wet-

Ankoo: Hey Kai. Are you okay?

Kai: Yeah, I feel great after that shower. Was warm for a minute..whilst in the shower. Then I had to get out, now I'm freezing again. You might wanna turn the heat down the next time you have a shower. I needed to heat my body up.

Ankoo:..Oh. Um, okay?

Kai: Will you pass me that hair dryer please?

-Ankoo stands up and makes her way toward the hair dryer. As she reaches out for the hair dryer she slips on the water which has dripped from Kai creating puddles-

Ankoo: MY KNEE!

Kai: OH CRAP! N-No, Ankoo shh. Try and keep your voice down.

Ankoo: I HATE YOU!

Kai: I didn't mean t-

Ankoo: OUCH KAI IT REALLY HURTS!

Kai: Y-You want food? You hungry?

Ankoo: Yeah.

Kai: You want me to get you food?

Ankoo: Yeah.

Kai: Alright, you get ready for bed then I'll bring it up to you.

Ankoo: -Nods-

Kai: Alright. Just let me get changed and I'll g-

Ankoo: -Interrupts- NO! You go now!

Kai: But, I'm n...

Ankoo: I SAID NOW!

Kai: Alright, alright, shh. -Mutters- I'm the ill one. You're supposed to be making me food.

-Kai leaves the room dripping wet with just a towel around her. She walks down the stairs looking to everything as it blurs slightly-

Kai's thought's: Ugh. The shower only made it worse!? How?

-Kai walks down the first couple of steps finding it hard to concentrate. As she is walking down the last few steps she loses her balance and slips forward, luckily Tamaki catches her. She lands with her arms over his shoulders and her body meeting his-

Kai: -Gasp-

Tamaki:!

-Kai blushes and clenches her eyes together as she throws her head down onto Tamaki's shoulder embarrassed-

Kai's thought's: IDIOT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

-Tamaki also blushing looks shocked for a moment. He shakes his head and tries to play it off calmly-

Tamaki: Come on.

-Tamaki helps Kai down the stairs holding onto her wrist. Kai and Tamaki walk into the dining room side by side, she glances to his body-

Kai: Sorry about all the trouble I've caused tonight. And...sorry about getting your...naked chest all wet.

Tamaki: Yeah you sh...-Stops him self- No. It's me that should be apologizing. You've only been here a day and I've been giving you a lot of trouble.  
Kai: Tam?

Tamaki: Don't call me Tam.

Kai: Tam, why did you hit Yuki? And Tai, what's your history with him?

Tamaki: Yuki's...I just know he's a bad guy. And I know you can do a hell of a lot better, to even have him as a friend is bad for you. Anyone else in school, but those two.

Kai: -Shrugs- Yuki was kinda big headed anyway. And Tai, I haven't spoken to the guy all night. He only bothered me when you came. I wouldn't be stupid enough to show them the wrong kind of attention where they'd get the wrong idea.

Tamaki: -Smiles- Good. your probably the first girl I've heard say that about them.

-Meanwhile. Ankoo is sleep walking. She walks into Kidshi's room crawling in the bed beside him. He groans turning in his sleep at the edge of the bed close to falling off. Ankoo covers her self up getting comfortable-

-Meanwhile-

Tamaki: Do you still feel ill?

Kai: -Nods- Just dizzy.

-Tamaki places his hand to Kai's forehead. Kai blushes slightly looking up to Tamaki-

Tamaki: You have a fever. Walking around dripping wet won't help either. I'll make you a hot chocolate then you can go get changed and sit in bed and get warm.

Kai: No It's fine I-

Tamaki: I'm making myself one anyway. You'll be ill otherwise.

Kai: -Silent-

-Once Tamaki has made the hot chocolate and pored it out into mugs, he passes Kai one of the cups in his hand-

Kai: Thanks.

Tamaki: -Smiles- No problem.

Kai: I'm gonna go get some sleep. -Walks toward stairs- G'night.

Tamaki: G'night Kai.

-Later that night-

-Everyone is in bed and are all asleep except Tamaki who is lay awake staring to his ceiling-

Tamaki's thought's: It's playing on my mind. Maybe I should tell her..trust her.

-Tamaki knocks on Kai's door before entering. As he enters he sees Kai lay on the floor in a bra and her pajama bottoms fast asleep. And Ankoo in bed snoring passed out a long time before Kai returned (Forgetting Ankoo's food)-

Tamaki: -Quickly facepalms covering eyes- K..Kai! -Sighs- You really are useless. -Whispering-

Tamaki's thought's: Did she pass out? She must be really ill.

-Tamaki walks over to Kai crouching down to her looking the opposite way whilst nudging her-

Tamaki: Kai, come on wake up!

-Kai mutters in her sleep pulling a terrified facial expression, clenching her eyes tightly together-

Kai: I'm so...rry.

Tamaki: -Shocked- K-Kai? -Pauses looking to her before shaking his head and continuing-

-As Tamaki picks up Kai to place her in bed, Kaoru and Hikaru peak around the corner taking a photo of Tamaki in nothing but boxers and Kai wearing nothing but a bra and pajamas bottoms. They then giggle quietly disappearing without anyone noticing-

Tamaki: G'night Kai.

-Tamaki covers up Kai with the blankets and leaves the room leaving the door open a crack before returning to his own room-

-End of Chapter- 


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran House/Full House

This episode includes -  
Kakashi - Tamaki's cousin. Can't reveal anymore information about Kakashi as it will ruin Tamaki's tragic story reveal.  
Chris - A ginger boy who has always had a thing for Ankoo.  
Tai - An enemy (And bully) who is using the past to get back at Tamaki.  
Yuki - Also an enemy of Tamaki's.  
Tom - A new transfer student who is very open about his sexuality.  
Beckie - A girl who has recently moved around the area.  
Dialogue  
-The next morning-  
"Cockle Doodle Doo!"  
-Kai slowly sits up from her bed looking distressed to the chicken. Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki all enter the room looking around half asleep, stood at the door confused-  
Kai: -Serious face- Get that chicken out of my room. -Cough- Ugh. -Holds head-  
Chicken: COCKLE DOO-  
-Kai chucks her pillow at the chicken knocking it to the floor. She then lies back down in bed trying to sleep again-  
Hikaru: I've just seen some of Kai's chest..  
Kaoru: -Nods- Me too. -Rubbing eyes still half asleep-  
Tamaki: -Shakes head looking to Kaoru and Hikaru- Pervs, stop looking at my daughters body. Only I can do that as her father.  
-Kaoru and Hikaru nod in response to Tamaki's comment, tapping their fingers to their noses-  
Tamaki: Wh-  
-A scream is heard from Kidshi's room. Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki and Kai with a blanket wrapped around her, all run to the room looking to Kidshi on the floor looking frightened and Ankoo stood above him with her fist ready to hit him-  
Kai: -Bursts into laughter- This is bri- -Interrupted by herself coughing- Never mind.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shake heads- Tut, tut, tut. Kidshi trying to seduce Ankoo like that.  
Ankoo: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?  
Kidshi: YOU'RE IN MY BED I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT QUESTION! -Pauses- Not that I mind that you're in my bed or anything.  
Ankoo: -Raises fist further into air clenching it tighter- DON'T YOU DARE!  
Tamaki: -Laughs- We even have evidence of this for future reference to blackmail -Pauses shaking head- No, threaten you.  
Hikaru: Oh..don't smile just yet dearest Tamaki.  
Tamaki: Huh? Whaddya mea-  
-Kaoru and Hikaru hold the camera up showing one by one the picture. Everyone's reactions reveal that they are shocked, surprised with a cheeky smirk on their faces. It finally gets around to both Kai and Tamaki's view-  
Kai: -GASP- TAMAKI WHEN DI- WHA- THI- I WOULD'VE KNOWN IF THIS HAPPENED! -Clutching quilt up against her chest-  
Tamaki: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR! I..I COULD'VE LEFT YOU ON THE FLOOR!  
Kai: I -Shakes head in disappointment- come on Ankoo. -Shakes head walking back to room-  
-Ankoo raises her first to Kidshi making him flinch whilst saying-  
Ankoo: If I see me in your bed again, you're dead homeboy.  
-Later on and everyone is downstairs, dressed and ready for school, except Kai and Kyouya-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Where's Kai? -Turn to Ankoo-  
Kidshi: Yeah, and where's Kyouya? -Turns to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: -Sat on the counter in the kitchen drinking tea- I dunno. She best hurry up though her tea's getting cold. And Kyouya's probably doing some extra homework or something.  
Kidshi: You made her tea?  
Tamaki: -Shrugs- I thought I'd make an effort with her since she's ill and all and I didn't make a good first impression yesterday.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Nod-  
Ankoo: It's only been a day and I feel like I already know you guys so well. It feels like I've spent a year with you guys.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Smile-  
Ankoo: Not a compliment.  
Tamaki:..Nice. Anyway Ankoo will you go see what Kai's doing whilst I go check on Kyouya?  
Ankoo: -Sighs nodding- Fine.  
-Minutes later-  
-Ankoo is pulling the cover off of Kai whilst Kai is still trying to sleep frowning with her eyes closed clinging to her quilts-  
Kai: I'M ILL AND IT'S COLD ANKOO!  
Ankoo: COME ON GET UP!  
-Meanwhile-  
Tamaki: I THOUGHT YOU WAS AWAKE! COME ON GET UP!  
-Objects are scattered around the room, such as ice jugs, whips and other objects. Kyouya is still trying to sleep with his back to Tamaki, an umbrella in his hand, a spare blanket beside him and other backup objects. Meanwhile a very tired, frustrated Tamaki is stood beside Kyouya's bed gasping for air drenched from head to toe-  
Kyouya: -Sighs- Stop being so dramatic about this Tamaki. I've written my transfer form out. Everything's dealt with. All I need you to do it take it in for me today then we're sorted.  
Tamaki: Y-You call that dealt with?  
Kyouya: -Yawn- Tamaki give up already. I've seen it done before to the others. Everything you've tried so far has backfired. I know all of your tricks.  
Tamaki: Oh..you do, do you!?  
-Tamaki jumps on top of Kyouya jumping around him and on top of his body stomping on him with his feet-  
Kyouya: TAMAKI!  
-Meanwhile-  
-Ankoo is sat slowly giving up poking Kai-  
Ankoo: Come on Kai. I give up I'm getting tired.  
Kai: You're tired too huh?  
Ankoo: Yeah, now come on. Get up.  
Kai: Y'know..we have double P.E today. Which means double detention for you. For not doing P.E or having your kit. Or..instead of doing all that. You could just..lay here next to me all snug and warm and go back to bed?  
Ankoo:..Y..Yeah but. -Shakes head- Kai I'm not falling for that one.  
Kai: -Sighs- Think about it. It's either stay at home with me, walk around naked all day because nobodies in the house and eat loads of food and play games. OR you can go to school and get chased around all day by angry fan girls?  
Ankoo: Alright -Slowly crawls in bed beside Kai- But...I don't walk around naked..like you do. It's not something I enjoy doing.  
Kai: -Ignoring- Night.  
-Tamaki appears by the door shaking his head-  
Tamaki: That was just sly. Ankoo, get up and out of bed. Downstairs, now.  
Ankoo: -Stands up walking towards door-  
Tamaki: -Shakes head to her- I'm disappointed in you for falling for her trickery.  
Ankoo: I..I know. I'm ashamed in myself. -Leaves-  
Tamaki: Kai, come on get up I made you tea since you've got a little bit of a cold.  
-Kai looks over her shoulder still lied down to Tamaki who is stood at the door dripping wet and out of breath. She then turns back around and attempts to sleep as she were-  
Kai: Before I go back to sleep. Can I just say..that this is not just a little cold. It's manflu Tamaki. It's serious man flu! Well, good night Tamaki. -Yawns-  
Tamaki: I don't think so.  
Kai: I do. -Snuggling into bed-  
-Later that morning-  
-Kai and Kyouya are both downstairs with the others half asleep, dressed and looking extremely depressed looking to Tamaki who is hair drying his uniform-  
Tamaki: The pair of you stop looking so depressed. You're not the ones drenched from head to toe by ice cold water about to go out into the freezing cold weather.  
Kai: -Sniffs glaring Tamaki in the eye-  
Tamaki:..Alright. -Places hair dryer down- Let's go.  
-Everyone is walking to school. Kai wearing, gloves a hat and a scarf sniffing up and breathing out the icey cold air, Ankoo wearing baby mittens, Kyouya a sophisticated scarf, Kidshi childish cartooned gloves and a hat, Kaoru and Hikaru wearing one scarf around both of their necks linking one another and Tamaki wearing a hat and gloves. Tamaki bends down to tie his shoe. Kai stood behind him smirks to herself whilst stomping on his back pushing him to the ground whilst saying-  
Kai: -Still stomping- OH SORRY TAMAKI! DIDN'T SEE YOU DOWN THERE!  
Tamaki: -Gets up shouting in Kai's face- YOU SAY THAT STILL STOMPING ON MY BACK! Ugh, Idiot!  
Kai: -Smirks-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: I think someone forgot to give her tea to Kai this morning.  
Tamaki: Shutup Kaoru, Hikaru.  
Kyouya: -Sighs- I don't think you realize the reputation this has given me.  
Tamaki: You're over reacting. Nobodies even going to know about last night.  
Kaoru: -Shrug- Tamaki's right not many people was around last night.  
Kyouya: -Sighs- I hope so.  
-The bell sounds as they all reach the school grounds-  
Kidshi: Well I hope you all have a very nice day. -Skips off cheerily- Come on Ankoo we have first class together.  
Hikaru: What's up with him?  
Kaoru: -Shrugs- I don't know.  
-Later on that day-  
-It's first lesson. Tamaki is walking down the empty corridors. He sees someone ahead of him walking into a classroom-  
Tamaki: Was that Kai?  
-Tamaki goes to walk past the room and notices that it is Kai in an empty dark room. He stops and enters the room and looks to Kai as she stops by a nearby table holding onto her head not noticing Tamaki stood behind her-  
Tamaki: Kai, what're you doing out of cla-  
-Kai turns around looking to Tamaki looking pale-  
Tamaki: You look so pale.  
Kai: I didn't feel so well so I left class.  
Tamaki: You can't just leave c-  
-Kai's legs go weak. Tamaki notices her going a little faint and runs over picking her up in his arms-  
Kai: I-I'm fine!  
Tamaki: No you're not.  
Kai: I am, honest.  
Tamaki: Guess I should've believed you when you said you were ill.  
Kai: Are you kidding? I didn't even believe me.  
-Kai attempts a smile but is too exhausted-  
Tamaki: I'll take you to the nurses office.  
Kai: No honest. I just need to..sit down a while and I'll be fine.  
Tamaki: -Sighs- Fine but I'm sitting with you.  
-Kai and Tamaki are sat beside one another with their backs against the wall in the empty classroom-  
Kai: You're gonna be late.  
Tamaki: I was late ages ago. No point returning now.  
Kai:...  
Tamaki: So, you're going out with Yuki tonight?  
Kai: Nah.  
Tamaki: How come?  
Kai: I don't like going out with people I don't really know. I only said I would to wind you up. But now you know I'm not gonna go through with it there's no point in keeping a secret.  
Tamaki:...That's really selfish.  
Kai: I know.  
Tamaki: You argued with me..and made me worry all that time, for nothing?  
Kai: -Nods- It's what I do.  
Tamaki: -Sighs- Guess I best get used to it then.  
Kai: -Laughs- I guess so. Anyway, come on let's get to class.  
Tamaki: Are you sure?  
Kai: -Nods- Yeah  
-Tamaki and Kai leave the room and begin to walk down the corridor stood beside one another-  
-Meanwhile-  
-Kyouya is in the nurses office sat on a bed trying his best to act ill so he is sent home early-  
Nurse: Hm. I don't think your temperatures too bad but you should stay and rest a while to see if you feel any better.  
Kyouya: -Nods- I understand.  
Nurse: I'm just going to go for my dinner break. I'll be back in an hour, just buzz the buzzer if you need me.  
Kyouya: -Nods- Thankyou.  
-The nurse leaves the room. Shortly after Tom enters the room looking to Kyouya who is lay on an angle on the bed. Kyouya not looking to realize It's Tom says-  
Kyouya: The nurse just went for her lunch break. You may have to wait an hour or so until she retur-  
Tom: -Interrupts- I don't think that's necessary. You see, you're the one I'm here too see not the nurse.  
Kyouya: T-Tom!  
Tom: I haven't seen you all day? I was beginning to get worried.  
Kyouya: I- I'm fine. Just felt a little under the weather and thought I'd fake the rest of the day off. I mean take! Take the rest of the day off!  
Tom: Here, I'll make you feel all better.  
-Tom pushes Kyouya down to the bed so he is lay on his back whilst Tom kneels over the top of him looking to Kyouya's blushed shocked facial expression-  
Kyouya: T-Tom! Please, stop being so..  
Tom: Oh come on. You must've known.  
Kyouya:...  
Tom: I've had my eye on you for a while now Kyouya. Give in to me..  
-Tom leans his head in towards Kyouya's, closing his eyes just as his lips get close to Kyouya's. Kaoru and Hikaru both enter the room and pause looking to the both of them in shock-  
Kaoru: Sorry we..  
Hikaru: Interrupted..  
Kyouya: NO WAI-  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Have already left the room-  
Kyouya's thought's: W-What must they think of me!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Giggling outside of door-  
Tom: Now..where were we?  
-As Tom goes to lean in to Kyouya once more, Kyouya blushes closing his eyes tightly before pushing Tom as gently as he could off of the top of him and leaving the room walking straight by Kaoru and Hikaru-  
Kaoru: I think we ruined their moment.  
Hikaru: -Nods- We should leave quickly before Tom comes out.  
Kaoru: -Nods walking away- Yeah, now if Kai wasn't in there..I wonder where she could be?  
-Meanwhile-  
-Kidshi and Ankoo are sat in the cantine. Kidshi is watching Ankoo waffle down the food on her plate whilst he has a spoon in his hand with food still on it-  
Kidshi: You..uh..you got some food on yo-  
Ankoo: Oh really? -Mouth full- I'm saving it for later.  
Kidshi: R-Right. So Ankoo, I know we've just met and al-  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Sit at each side of the table- Hey guys, what're you do- Oh..  
Hikaru: Ankoo..you've got some food on your face.  
Ankoo: I KNOW! JEEZ! CAN'T A GIRL EAT IN PEACE!  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shrug to one another- Never mind.  
Hikaru: So anyway me and Kaoru had an idea! -Forgetting the Kyouya and Tom thing-  
Kidshi: I never like your ideas. They always involve hurting me.  
Kaoru: -Laughs- We wouldn't hurt you Kidshi.  
Hikaru: Yeah so...THE BEACH!  
Ankoo: No.  
Hikaru: Oh we wasn't asking.  
Kaoru: We're telling you.  
Ankoo: -Sighs frowning with mouth full-  
Kidshi: Yeah I.. -Looks to Ankoo blushing- Kinda like that idea.  
Hikaru: Was you just strolling your eyes down Ankoo's body whilst saying that?  
Kidshi: WH- NO! I DIDN-  
Ankoo: -Slowly looks up angrily to Kidshi-  
Kaoru: -Shakes head tutting- We saw you Kidshi.  
Kidshi: I DID N-  
Ankoo: RUN!  
-Kidshi gets up running away whilst Ankoo speed walks toward him throwing bowls at him. Kaoru and Hikaru watch laughing-  
-Later that day-  
-It's the end of the day and everyone is making their way through the corridors. Kai is walking limp down the hallway looking around as everything blurs. She looks up as she hears a familiar voice asking if she's okay and realizes It's Tai-  
Tai: Kai? Are you okay?  
Kai: -Looks up to see Tai's face- Tai? What're you..I didn't know you came to this school?  
Tai: I transferred here today -Smiles- I decided it was easier to go to a school closer to home. Anyway, you don't look so good are you okay sweetie?  
Kai: Y-Yeah I'm fine.  
Tai: You don't look fine. Come on, I'll walk you home.  
Kai: Honestly It's fine. -Smiles- I'll find the others to walk home wit-  
Tai: -Interrupts- I saw Ankoo walk home already with that small guy. I think the others was not far behind them.  
Kai: Oh..right.  
Tai: -Smiles- Come on I'll walk you home. You don't have a say in it I'm doing it anyway.  
-Minutes later-  
-Tai sees Tamaki waiting at the other entrance of the school as they exit the other side. He tries his best not to make Kai notice Tamaki-  
Tai: Even though you're ill, you still look really cute. -Smile-  
Kai: -Laughs- Sweet but I know you're lying.  
Tai: -Laughs- You're never going to believe anything I say to you are you? You're one of those girls who won't believe a guy when they give them a compliment -Smiles- It's good that you don't know you're pretty.  
Kai: -Laughs- You're so weird Tai.  
-Later-  
-The school grounds is now empty. Tamaki has just searched around the school and exited again looking around-  
Tamaki's thought's: Where is she? She didn't walk home with the others?  
-It's getting dark and Tamaki has now left the school and is looking all around the streets-  
Tamaki's thought's: No where to be found. I'm gonna run home. Maybe she's already back home?  
-Meanwhile-  
-Tai has walked Kai almost to her house. He stops underneath a lamp post looking to Kai. Kai stops looking back at him a little confused-  
Kai: Is..something wrong?  
Tai: -Smiles- Nothings wrong. It's just..we've talked so much in this past hour or so and..I feel like I know you so well already. Would it be wrong if I..already fell for you?  
-Tai moves closer to Kai, Kai steps as far back as she can placing her back to the wall behind her-  
Kai: Tai I..  
Tai: You don't need to say anything. Just let me show you, just how much I love you.  
-Tai places his hand against the wall near Kai's head and the other hand under her chin raising her lips to his lips as he leans in-  
Kai: T-Tai you don't want to catch my cold do you -Nervously laughs-  
Tai: -Looking into her eyes playfully- I don't mind as long as it means I steal a kiss from you before the end of the night.  
Kai: I- I really couldn't let you catch what I've got it wouldn't b-  
Tai: Don't worry about it. Let me help you forget everything.  
Kai: T-Tai honestly -Trying to be polite-  
-As Tai leans in close to Kai's lips and Kai panics as the red slowly comes through her un natural pale cheeks. Tamaki runs from around the corner out of breath and notices Tai and Kai. He runs over before their lips touch pushing Tai away from Kai grabbing her wrist and pulling her beside him-  
Tamaki: What do you think you're doing Tai?  
Tai: Taking care of Kai since you wasn't there to walk her home. I'll be doing it a lot more since I go to your school now -Smile-  
Tamaki: I was there. And you won't. I'll make sure of that. If I see you that close to Kai again I'l-  
Tai: You'll what?  
Tamaki:..-Glares over to Tai-  
Kai's thought's: -Looking up to Tamaki's face- In all of the three days I've known Tamaki I've never seen him look so..angry. And three days feels like years with these guys.  
Tai: I best be going. -Smiles to Kai- I'll see you Monday Kai, Tamaki, -Grin-  
-Tai leaves without saying another word. Tamaki stands still holding onto Kai's wrist looking to the ground hasn't moved since Tai walked away-  
Kai: Tamaki are y-  
Tamaki: -Looks down to Kai- Come on, let's get in before your cold get's any worse.  
Kai's thought's: But...-Shakes head remaining silent-  
-Kai and Tamaki both enter the house. Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kidshi and Ankoo all look back at them from what they're doing-  
Kidshi: The twins just ordered take out. Ankoo ordered for Kai but we wasn't sure what you'd want so we left a standing order for you to order when you came back.  
Tamaki: That's okay. I'm not hungry. -Walks upstairs-  
Everyone:...  
Kyouya: What happened?  
Kai: I'm not sure.  
Kai's thought's: I know I saw everything but I'm not quite sure what happened myself. I'm glad..Tamaki was there at the right time though.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: He mustn't have had much sleep. -Shrug-  
Ankoo: Kai I ordered you pizza.  
Kai: -Slumps on the chair wining- Why would you order me something so nice and irresistible when I'm ill! You know I won't be able to eat it.  
Kyouya: Perhaps we should take you to the doctors tomorrow Kai? I'll take you tomorrow during school time.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: Kyouya's just trying to get out of going to school.  
Kidshi: Why would he do that?  
Kaoru: Because we saw him and Tom kissing in the nurses office.  
Everyone: -Gasps smirking-  
Kyouya: Th- That's not what happened! We didn't ki-  
Hikaru: Making out then. Pretty much the same thing in teenage terms. -Shrug-  
Kaoru: -Shrug-  
Kai: Kyouya! You said you wasn't gay!  
Ankoo: We can't judge though Tom's a good looking lad. We approve right Kai?  
Kai: -Nods- We approve. -Putting all her effort into raising her thumb in the air- Even though the last time I saw him he was sucking on some guys face.  
Ankoo: -Nods-  
Kyouya: -Sighs- No matter what I tell you, you still won't believe me.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shake heads smirking-  
Kyouya: -Sighs-  
Kai: -Coughing- Ugh. I'm gonna make a bru then go to bed I think.  
Ankoo: What about your pizza?  
Kai: You know I'm gonna tell you to eat it.  
Ankoo: -Laughs- I know.  
-Minutes later-  
-Kai walks into Tamaki's room with two cups in her hand. Tamaki who is lay on the bed staring to his ceiling turns his head looking to Kai-  
Kai: Can I come in?  
Tamaki: -Nods-  
-Kai enters the room closing the door behind her and walks over sitting on the bed beside Tamaki. He sits up leaning his back against the back of the bed looking to Kai as she passes a bru over to him-  
Tamaki: Thanks.  
Kai: -Smiles-  
Tamaki: Don't think..Don't think I'm just being selfish by you being around Tai. I j-  
Kai: You don't trust him.  
Tamaki: -Turns looking to Kai-  
Kai: I was only trying to be polite with him anyway. I'm glad..you came when you did. I didn't want to have to push him away and seem rude.  
Tamaki: You worry too much about what other people think about you.  
Kai: I guess, I probably do.  
Tamaki: You shouldn't. You're a cute girl.  
Kai: -Blushes slightly-  
Tamaki: You're still looking as pale as ever though.  
Kai: -Trying to hide blushed cheeks-  
Kai's thought's: Y-Yeah pale. With red shining through my cheeks.  
-Tamaki places his hand on Kai's forehead-  
Tamaki: Huh? You're freezing.  
-Tamaki pulls the blankets around her kneeling looking to her-  
Kai: Tamaki..what's your problem with Tai exactly? It's obvious use two know each other.  
Tamaki: -Pauses- Me and Tai have an awkward past.  
Kai's thought's: It's obvious he doesn't want to say anything more about it.  
Kai: R-Right.  
Tamaki: Why, did you want to kiss him?  
Kai: -Shakes head- What!? N-No! I'm glad you was there, I already said that. I didn't want him to walk me home to be honest, I didn't really have a choice.  
Tamaki: I was waiting for you outside of school. He must've tried his best for you to not see me or for me to not have seen you.  
Kai: Yeah, probably.  
-Kaoru and Hikaru run into the room laying across the bottom of the bed looking up at Kai and Tamaki-  
Hikaru: It looks like we're interrupting a romantic moment again Kaoru.  
Kaoru: -Nods- Does doesn't it Hikaru.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Shrug to one another- Anyway~  
Hikaru: Me and Kaoru have planned for us all to go to the beach tomorrow since It's our day off and we all have nothing better to do and Kaoru wants to see Kai in a bikini.  
Kaoru: -Hits Hikaru frowning- And Hikaru wants to see Ankoo in a bikini.  
Hikaru: -Gasps- Kaoru!  
Kaoru: I'm so sorry Hikaru.  
Hikaru: Me too Kaoru.  
Kai, Tamaki: -Watching the two of them awkwardly-  
Kai:..Ankoo won't wear a bikini. Sorry to disappoint.  
Hikaru: Really? How come?  
Tamaki: Kai's ill. Is it really a good idea to be going to the beach tomorrow? Besides it's freezing out.  
Hikaru: It's not around here. Where we're going It's warmer. It'll do her good if anything.  
Kaoru: Yeah besides, we need to have our first day out with Kai and Ankoo. To welcome them to the family.  
Hikaru: -Nods- Anyway, we're going to bed now we've had our tea and we're satisfied.  
Hikaru, Kaoru: -Leave the room- G'night.  
Kai: Good night.  
Tamaki: Night.  
Kai: Well, I'm gonna go get some cleaning done.  
Tamaki: You can clean?  
Kai: Who do you think cleans the house?  
Tamaki: -Looks around- Oh yeah. I never noticed before..the cleaners usually clean so I guess I got used to it.  
Kai:...  
-Meanwhile downstairs-  
-Ankoo has finished eating two pizza's and is playing on the console on her own. Meanwhile Kidshi and Kyouya are both sat looking to her astonished still on the 3rd piece of their pizza-  
Kyouya:...  
Kidshi: You should do Man Vs Food with that appetite.  
Ankoo: Stop calling me fatt~  
Kidshi: WH- I wasn't calling you fat!?  
Ankoo: You so did. Kyouya, didn't he call me fat?  
Kyouya: I don't belie-  
-Kyouya is interrupted by the sound of a scream and a bang. Ankoo, Kidshi and Kyouya all run to the laundry room where the noises came from followed not long after by Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki all looking to the room full of bubbles and Kai lay in the middle of them laughing-  
Kai: This is awesome.  
Kyouya: Are you hurt Kai?  
Kai: No, I'm okay.  
Kyouya: Who used the washer last?  
Tamaki: -Looking away fiddling with his fingers-  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Looking to Tamaki-  
Hikaru: I believe Tamaki used it last.  
Kaoru: -Nods- Tamaki said he would do his own washing yesterday.  
Kai: -Throws bubbles in Tamaki's face- Idiot.  
Tamaki: I was trying to do my own laundry.  
Kyouya: -Sighs- Do us all a favor and don't try to do anything by yourself again okay Tamaki? I'll call the agency tomorrow to come take a look. Kai, you should take a bath before you catch more of a cold.  
Kai: -Nods walking from bubble room-  
-Later-  
-Everyone is sat downstairs in their pajamas. Tamaki and Kai are stood in the kitchen, Kai wearing shorts, slippers and a hoodie and Tamaki wearing jogging bottoms, a white shirt and socks, both making hot chocolates for the group-  
"Ding dong"  
Tamaki: Someone knocking on at this time?  
Kai: That wasn't a knock.  
Tamaki: -Frowns- Shutup  
Kai: I'll get it.  
-Kai walks to the door opening it looking to a familiar face, a skinny boy with dark, greased back hair, brown eyes and pale white skin wearing baggy pants, torn shoes and a red and black checkered shirt-  
Kai: Oh. It's you. How do you know where we live?  
Brad: I just do, is Ankoo here?  
Kai: Yeah. Wait here a second.  
Brad: Okay.  
-Brad stands looking to Kai expecting her to shout for Ankoo or go to get Ankoo just stays stood glaring to Brad looking him dead in the eye-  
Brad: Are you going to get her then?  
Kai: In time.  
Brad: What're you staring at?  
Kai: Your face. It- you don't change do you.  
Brad: Yeah well neither do you slut now hurry up and get Ankoo.  
-Kai glares for a moment to Brad before slamming the door shut, until she hears a thud from Brad falling to the floor from the door hitting him, she then opens the door again with a slight smirk on her face-  
Brad: WHAT THE HELL!?  
Kai: It was an accident.  
Brad: GO FIND ANKOO!  
Kai: -Smirks walking away- Ankoo! -Pops head around the door- There's..a poop on our doorstep.  
Ankoo: -Gets up walking to the door confused- A poop? It Isn't mine I'm not cleaning it up.  
Everyone else: -Follows confused-  
-Kai and the others all peak there heads around the corner looking to Ankoo and Brad spying in on them-  
Kidshi: Who's that?  
Kai: Ankoo's ex.  
Ankoo: What're you doing here?  
Brad: I came here to ask for you back.  
Kai: What was that!? You came for crack!? Don't change do you Bradley.  
Brad: I swear to god Kai.  
Kai: Oh yeah, what're you gonna do? -Holding arms out-  
Tamaki: -Dragging Kai into the front room-  
Brad: Kai hasn't changed as usual she's still a slu-  
Ankoo: Watch what you say Brad. Anyway, go home.  
Brad: I need an answer from you.  
Ankoo: No, there's an answer now go home.  
Brad: No!? That's all I get? After everything we've been through.  
Ankoo: You mean, after everything you've put me through.  
Kidshi: He sounds like a douche.  
Hikaru: Yeah..maybe we should teach him a lesson.  
Kidshi: Yeah maybe I should. I know what to do. -Planning to "beat" Brad up-  
-As Kidshi goes to walk toward Ankoo, Hikaru grabs his shoulder throwing him back to Kaoru who keeps him restrained quitely-  
Hikaru: There's easier ways to do this, watch a pro at work.  
-Hikaru walks over to Ankoo placing his arm around her looking to Brad  
Kidshi: -Whispering violently- I'm gonna kill him.  
Hikaru: Who's your friend hun?  
Ankoo: -Looks confused to Hikaru-  
Brad: Her boyfriend.  
Ankoo: Wh-  
Hikaru: That can't be.  
Brad: Why not?  
Hikaru: Because I'm Ankoo's boyfriend. -Smile-  
Brad: Come on Ankoo, seriously. Blondie here over me.  
Hikaru: Blonde..that's a first.  
Brad: Shut up b-  
Ankoo: No you shut up Brad. I've gave you my answer now go and don't ever come back.  
Brad:...I'll go now. But I'm gonna be back. You'll regret choosing him over me.  
-Brad walks away from the door. Ankoo closes the door and looks to Hikaru confused-  
Ankoo: What're you doing?  
Hikaru: Making you look good, you should thank me for coming up with such a plan.  
Ankoo: -Laughs- Thanks but now he's just gonna keep coming back.  
Hikaru: We'll just kick his ass next time he does, right Kaoru?  
Kaoru: I thought we was lovers? Not fighters?  
Everyone:...  
Hikaru: Yeah, your probably right.  
Kidshi: I'll kick his ass for you Ankoo!  
Ankoo:..  
-Silence-  
Everyone: PAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kyouya: Kidshi don't be ridiculous. You too are not a fighter.  
Kidshi: -Frowns sulking-  
Kyouya: Anyway, I think this is enough for one night. Perhaps we should all get some sleep.  
Kaoru: With ya on that one Hiro-san -Yawns-  
-Tamaki walks out with Kai in his arms with his hand over her mouth-  
Tamaki: Oh, he's gone?  
Ankoo: -Nods-  
Tamaki: -Grins placing Kai down-  
Kai: You asshole.  
Kyouya: Well, goodnight everyone. -Makes way upstairs-  
Kai: -Stretches angrily- I'm gonna go bed too. Gonna sleep with one eye open with that freak about.  
Ankoo: Yeah me too. -Following Kai and Kyouya up the stairs- Did you notice the mark on Brad's face?  
Kai: Yeah~  
Ankoo: Kai..did you have something to do with that?  
Kai: Psh, no. He fell flat on his face walking up the path.  
Ankoo: You wouldn't know, you didn't see him until he got to the door.  
Kai:...He told me so.  
Ankoo:...  
Kai:...  
Ankoo: You're lying arnt you?  
Kai: Yeah.  
Kaoru, Hikaru: -Following also- So violent Kai.  
Ankoo: She is isn't she!  
Tamaki: -Nods- I'll second that.  
Kidshi: I third it! In the three days she's been here I've had 4 shoes thrown at my head.  
Kai: -Places arms behind head- You say potato I say spud.  
-Later that night and everyone is in their pajamas and settled sat or lay in their beds-  
Kai: By the way, Ankoo?  
Ankoo: Hm?  
Kai: Where did you um..where did the spider go from the other night?  
Ankoo: Oh right those! Yeah, I found them in the attic for some reason like somebody had been keeping them as pets, so I took them in, fed them and stuff then one day they escaped.  
Kai: I was there, I know that.  
Ankoo: Then after that, right now...let's just say they're safe.  
Kai: Ankoo, where's the spiders? I want to know where!  
Ankoo: Okay, okay. I felt mean so I set them free.  
Kai: Good.  
Ankoo: In the back garden.  
Kai: -Sighs shaking head- And the chicken? Do you know where that went?  
Ankoo: I put it out to go do it's business the other night in the back garden and it ran away.  
Kai: Well I guess it is a wild animal after all.  
Ankoo: Yeah. Shame, I know you always wanted a chicken.  
Kai: Yeah but it woke me up in the morning so I'm not too bothered. Hey Ankoo?  
Ankoo: Yeah?  
Kai: Whaddo you think about going to the beach tomorrow?  
Ankoo: I think it's a good idea I guess, why?  
Kai: No reason.  
Ankoo: Are you bothered about your scar?  
Kai: What? Psh, no.  
Ankoo: I think you are.  
Kai: I'm just..I don't know how to hide it.  
Ankoo: Hide it? Why..It's never bothered you before?  
Kai: Yeah but, I never wanted these guys to see it. It's, like a memory. I don't want them to know.  
Ankoo: Oh right.  
Kai: Well g'night.  
Ankoo: Hey wai-! You can't just do that!  
Kai: Do what?  
Ankoo: Go all dramatic on me then just say good night and drop it like that!  
Kai: I can, will and am.  
Ankoo: -Sighs- You're never going to get a boyfriend if you're so closed with him.  
Kai: -Laughs-  
-Kai and Ankoo both lie down pulling there covers over them and turn the lamps off beside them-  
-Later that night-  
Kai's dream: Kai is lay in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on, cuts and bruises over her face and body. She slowly opens her eyes looking to a man with blonde hair with cuts, bruises and bandages on him also "Kai, you're awake?" Kai: What's..going on? Where're Yoshi and Soshi? "Kai...I-I'm sorry".  
-Kai wakes up from her dream trembling with tears in her eyes-  
Kai's thought's: Why..  
-Meanwhile-  
-Tamaki is downstairs stood at the back door leaning his head against the door frame with a blanket around him, and a cup of tea in his hands-  
Tamaki's thought's: To think I almost forgot what day tomorrow was. I hadn't even thought about it, remembered it.  
-Kai walks into the room looking to the back of Tamaki's head-  
Kai: What're you doing?  
-Tamaki looks back to Kai surprised as Kai walks over standing beside him at the back door-  
Tamaki: You scared me, quit sneaking up on people like that.  
Kai: I di-  
Kai's thought's: -Looks to Tamaki's face- Tamaki's eyes, it looks like he's been..crying?  
Tamaki: -Looks to Kai with red blotches under his eyes- What were you going to say?  
Kai: -Shakes head- Nothing.  
Tamaki: What're you doing up? Did I wake you up?  
Kai: No I-I'm not sure why I woke up. So, what're you doing awake?  
Tamaki: Bad dream I guess. I don't think I'll be able to go tomorrow.  
Kai's thought's: Weird, I was about to say the same thing.  
Kai: How come?  
Tamaki: It's not really a good day for me. Maybe we could postpone it for another day or use can go without me if you all want to go tomorrow. I still don't feel so good after all.  
Kai: -Shakes head- We'll postpone it, I've got something to do anyway like I said.  
Tamaki: -Looks up to Kai- What did you have to do?  
Kai: -Thinks for a moment- There's someone I've got to go see. I'll be back once I've been.  
Tamaki: -Nods- Right.  
Tamaki's thought's: Probably best if I don't ask who she's meeting. I guess It's none of my business anyway.  
Kai: Are you alright Tamaki?  
Tamaki: -Nods- Yeah, I'm fine, why?  
Kai: You don't look it.  
Tamaki: I'm fine.  
Kai's thought's: He's speaking so bluntly..  
Kai: I'm gonna try to get back to sleep. -Stands up- G'Night. -Walks away-  
Tamaki: -Silent-  
-End of chapter-


End file.
